


A Game of Hide-and-Seek

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Running away from a bad situation was the only answer to Luhan’s problems. But when he gets found by Wu Yifan, he finds out he should not trust a random helping hand just because of promises he is told. After years of working for Yifan, Luhan earns the possibility to get out of that place. But will Luhan be able to finally be free from a life he had been forced into? Or will he have to continue his work there and hope for a way out another time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on Jan 17, 2016

10 Years Ago  
~~~~~~

A fourteen year old boy does not have many places to go when he decides to run away from home. When he does not have any friends who are willing to help him or let him stay at their place for a while, or family members to reach out to, he ends up wandering the streets. If he were to seek shelter somewhere with other people, that would only raise suspicion. Being alone was the best answer. 

Luhan did not come from the best living situation. The house he lived in was small and more than slightly run down, with multiple problems that need to be fixed and bills that needed to be paid off. That, however, was not the main problem. All of those things Luhan could live with, as he had been for years now. It had just become a thing about adapting at this point because he never knew what would go wrong with the house next.

The problem, was his parents. 

Ever since he was young, Luhan’s father had always been a drunk. He had lost his job, which had started this entire situation, and after picking up alcohol, was never able to put it down. So, Luhan would come home from school everyday to find bottles of all different kinds of alcohol littering the floor. If he was lucky, there were not any smashed against the floor or walls. It was always his job to clean the bottles up as soon as he got home from school, before he went to bed, and when he woke up in the morning. If there was ever a time when he chose not to, or missed one, his father would become angry and hit him, sometimes with his fists, and other times with bottles, or anything within his reach. Over the years Luhan had become a professional at dressing his wounds. Even if it hurt to disinfect them, it was easier to do that rather than go to the hospital.

On more than one occasion, Luhan had gone to school with a black eyes and bruises on his arms, but no one ever asked about it. No one ever seemed to care. Instead of making things more difficult for himself, or making others suspicious of his living conditions, Luhan just decided to do what he was told and attempt not to get new injuries. Though that did not mean his father would not hit him for no apparent reason. His excuse could simply be that Luhan was breathing too loud or he did not like the shirt he was wearing. 

Luhan had a mother as well. Only...he would often forget that he did. For months out of the year, his mother would be gone on business or find a reason to travel away from home for weeks on end. She liked to pretend that she had no idea what was happening at home and when she was home, she would spend her time in her bedroom, which was separate from her husband’s. Even if his father started attacking him, his mother would not come out to help, and act innocent when she came out of her room later. She would always claim she had been sleeping or listening to music too loudly when Luhan asked her about it. 

Knowing his mother had money, Luhan had asked her on more than a couple occasions to get his father, her husband, help for his alcoholism. Luhan seriously did not know how she had not divorced him yet. Her reply would always be the same though. Or rather, her lack of a reply because she acted as if Luhan did not even exist for the most part. At points, Luhan would even question why his parents had ended up having him and what purpose he was suppose to serve to them other than an invisible trash collector and punching bag. His father had even told him he could not wait for him to get older so he could make alcohol runs for him.

Luhan had made an attempt to learn how to protect himself. He tried learning how to fight, but had been caught practicing in his room by his father. That had resulted in him being locked in a small closet for four days, and then being beaten for the mess of alcohol bottles that had accumulated. That incident had quickly put an end to Luhan trying to learn any self-defense.

Even from this young age, everything about his family disgusted Luhan. Nothing was how it was suppose to be, and was instead everything no one would ever want. There was no such thing as a normal family or love in Luhan’s life. All he wanted was for someone to give him a place to live that had food, electricity, and someone who would look after him. 

One day, everything became too much for Luhan. His mother had been gone for three weeks straight this time, and his father was getting angrier each passing day due to his constant drunken state. During the night, Luhan decided to slip out of the house, not that it was a difficult thing to do. Their house had no alarm system and his father was always passed out somewhere in the house early in the night and would sleep through anything. Seriously...the smoke alarm had gone off one time when his father had fallen asleep while making ramyeon on the stove and he had absolutely no idea it had even happened. 

That night, Luhan only grabbed a small bag from his closet and shoved some clothes and extra money he had carefully kept hidden from his father. He had quickly rummaged through the cabinets in the kitchen, but there was nothing there. His father must have finished up any remaining food and not told him...again. Other than that, Luhan did not leave a note or anything saying where he was going, mainly because he had no idea where he was going and he never wanted to be found by his parents. He was just going to go. And even then he did not want his father possibly coming to look for him. Though the chances of his drunkard, lazy father doing that was slim to none.

After Luhan left his home, he roamed around the streets for about a month. Every day was like a giant game of hide-and-seek, never knowing who he might run into or if his father might spot him while he was out getting more alcohol. So instead of seeing it as a burden, Luhan liked to think of it as a game instead. A game of how long he could stay hidden.

Since he was low on money, Luhan sometimes only ate one meal a day, and that was a cheap bowl of ramyeon from a convenience store. Either that or he would get lucky and see a restaurant throwing out old food he could pick through. He started to forget what it felt like to really feel full, and what it felt like to be clean. The only time he was able to get semi-clean was when it rained. One time a store owner had been tossing a bucket a dirty water out and not seen Luhan standing there, causing him to get soaking wet. Although it had been filthy water, Luhan had been so desperate he actually felt thankful for the situation. 

By now, his clothes were tattered and ripped from him sleeping in the most random places. A sometimes he had slept on a park bench, and other times when it was windy he took shelter in the bushes. A couple of times he had seen a dog house and would sneak into the backyard of a home at night and curl up there, thankful for those that the dogs were in the house and not outside with him.

One day, Luhan had been walking around the streets in clothes that were in better condition than his others, when a man suddenly approached him.

“Excuse me, young man,” the gentleman called, tapping Luhan on the shoulder.

“Y-yes?” Luhan replied, turning around to face the man only to find he was much taller than he was.

Luhan craned his neck up to look at the man and could not help from letting his mouth fall open. The man was immaculately dressed in a fancy looking, black, three piece suit. His hair was also styled, and he had a kind smile on his face. 

“You appear to be a young, capable man,” the gentleman stated as he looked Luhan up and down. 

Me…? Capable looking? I look terrible...Luhan said to himself, but choosing to keep quiet about his opinion. He had lost a lot of weight from not eating well, and was probably so dirty you could not even see his real skin color. How the hell could he possible look capable of anything except death?

“What’s your name?” the man then asked, breaking the younger’s thoughts.

“Umm...L-Luhan,” the younger stated, taking a step back from the man so he would not have to look up so much and hurt his neck.

“I don’t mean to frighten you,” the man laughed lightly, seeing how Luhan’s face had slightly paled. “My name is Yifan, Wu Yifan,” he said with a kind smile. “What are you doing wandering the streets when you should be in school, Luhan?”

“I...I don’t go to school…” Luhan admitted in a guilty voice.

“Oh really?” Yifan questioned, cocking his head to the side. That will make things easier, he thought to himself. “And why don’t you go to school, Luhan?”

“My situation at home isn’t good...” Luhan explained, even though he was not sure if he should be explaining himself to this stranger. Maybe it was because Yifan was the first person in years who had shown him any kindness.

“Can I ask you how old you are, Luhan?” Yifan asked in a gentle voice. “If you’re not in school, and things are bad at home, can I make the assumption that you’ve run away from home perhaps?”

“I’m fourteen,” Luhan replied. “And...yes...I did run away. But you can’t report me to the police or anything!” he quickly shouted, grabbing onto Yifan’s arm and pulling at it frantically. “Please don’t report me to the police! They’ll send me back home!” he exclaimed with fear filled eyes. “I can't go back! Don't send me back there!”

Yifan brought his hand up and placed it on top of Luhan’s head. The younger instantly went silent, his mouth hanging open slightly accompanied by a slightly confused look on his face. The younger quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard him shouting. A couple of people were looking at him, but not with any interest of coming over to see what all of his shouting had been about. To anyone passing it could simply look like a father talking to his child who was throwing a tantrum. 

“Don’t worry, Luhan, I wouldn’t report you to the police,” Yifan assured him as he pat him lightly on the head. “Now...can I also make the assumption that you are low on money, or have none, if you’re living like this?”

“Y-yes…” the younger muttered as he averted his gaze to the ground. “I just had a meal this morning. But before then I hadn't eaten in three days because I was searching for money on the ground…”he explained pathetically, feeling his shoulders dropping down in realization of just how messed up of a situation he was in. 

A smirk formed on Yifan’s face when he heard this good news. This is what he had been hoping for when he pulled over a young looking boy who had seen better days.

“What if I told you I could get you a job at your age so you could have money?” Yifan offered, placing a reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I run a business that would allow you to make a good amount of money really easily as long as you follow my instructions,” he explained. “And since you said you have a bad situation back at home, I would gladly supply you with a room of your own and food too.”

“R-really!?” Luhan asked, his eyes widening at the offer. “There’s really a job I could do for you!? And...I could live somewhere!? I don’t have to live on the streets anymore!?”

“Of course there is, Luhan,” Yifan stated. “I’d be more than willing to help someone as capable as you.”

As if on cue, Yifan’s car pulled up next to the sidewalk they were talking on and was put into park. 

Yifan looked over at the car and smiled. He had Luhan hooked, now all he had to do was seal the deal. This was going a lot easier than he had planned. But then again, when you offer someone young and helpless a chance, most likely they will take it without a second thought. 

“So, Luhan, would you like to come with me to make some money and get off the streets?” Yifan asked. “After all, I cannot let you continue living like this after I’ve seen your condition.”

“Yes!” Luhan quickly exclaimed without giving the offer a second thought or asking more questions, like what sort of work he would be doing. “I mean...yes, please,” he corrected himself so he would seem less eager.

“Then follow me. That’s my car right there,” Yifan said, motioning to his car sitting off to the side with tinted windows which could not be seen through.

Nodding his head, Luhan allowed for Yifan to guide him to his car. A driver got out and opened the door while smiling at Yifan.

“Thank you, Zitao,” Yifan said with a smile on his face. “Come on, Luhan. You can get in,” he urged.

“No problem, Yifan,” Zitao replied while he looked at Luhan with curious eyes.

Slowly, Luhan lowered himself and climbed into the car, making sure to scoot over so Yifan could get in as well. Right away, he was amazed by the inside of the car. It was really more like a limo on the inside, although it was not as long as a limo would be...not that he had ever been in one before, he had only ever seen them driving around. There was alcohol that lined one of the sides of the car and even a small television, which was currently turned off. Luhan could not remember the last time he had watched television. It had been too long ago because he father never allowed him to, and then the electricity in the house was turned off when the bills were not paid.

Luhan heard as Yifan slid into the car behind him and reassuringly patted him on his shoulder. Turning his head, Luhan gave Yifan a shy smile and nodded his head in thanks.

Damn it...he really is perfect, Yifan thought to himself. He’s going to do really well if he can keep this up.

The two of them sat there as Zitao closed the door behind them and got into the car as well. Zitao asked no questions about who Luhan was and made no additional, unnecessary conversation with them.

The car then pulled away from the curb and started driving away. Luhan was grateful to be taken somewhere by Yifan to earn money and get off the streets. At least now he would be able to eat. He was so excited that he paid no attention to Yifan and only focused on looking out the window to see where he was going.

As Luhan was looking out the window, he heard the sound of a cork being pulled out from a bottle. Assuming it was Yifan uncorking alcohol, since he was clearly old enough to drink, he ignored it. He still had a smile on his face as he anticipated what new job he would have soon.

Yifan then shifted closer to him, causing the seat to dip down a bit. Luhan was about to turn around to thank him before he suddenly felt himself being pulled against the man’s chest and had a handkerchief pressed against his mouth and nose.

Right away, he started fighting against Yifan, but he could not move because his arms were pinned to his side with the way the man was holding him. He tried shaking his head to get Yifan to release him, but his hand was too large and he had too tight of a grasp on his face. Luhan even tried screaming, but that proved no help either since it was muffled by the handkerchief and Yifan’s hand, and it was not like there was anyone in the car who would help him. In one last desperate attempt, Luhan braced his feet against the side of the car and started pushing against it to try and knock Yifan away from him. But the older had braced himself and was not moving at all.

Slowly Luhan started to feel drowsy. He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling like this and panic started to set in, only his mind was growing fuzzy so the panic did not last long. His eyelids were also feeling heavy and his body was growling limp. Luhan could not fight against Yifan anymore, not that he stood a chance from the beginning. Soon, he slipped into a deep slumber and slumped back against Yifan’s chest, his head lolling to the side.

“Did you really have to do that to him?” Zitao asked as he continued driving, only sparing a quick glance in the rearview mirror to see the unconscious younger. “Usually they enter the house just fine.”

“It’s when customers start to look at them as they leave and comment on them, or when they hear things, that I get problems,” Yifan stated. “I didn’t feel like dealing with that this time around, so this seemed like the best solution.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Zitao stated with a couple shakes of his head.

“Do you run the business?” Yifan questioned as he released Luhan and laid his unconscious body carefully down on the seat.

“No…” Zitao replied. “But I am the one who decides if you get pleasure at night, so I wouldn’t start an argument right now,” he stated.

“Just keep driving,” Yifan stated while he looked down at Luhan and admired the younger’s peaceful, sleeping face. He’ll fetch a good price, the man said to himself with a large smile on his face.

About two hours later, Luhan started to stir. A couple of groans escaped his mouth as he rubbed his head a little. There was a dull throbbing, but nothing he could not handle. Even with his eyes still closed, he could tell he was laying on a soft, comfortable bed. At least that was a nice change from the lumpy one back home, a bench, or the ground.

Slowly, Luhan opened his eyes as he remained lying down. He could not remember what had happened to him or how he ended up here. The last memory he had was of sitting in a fancy car with Yifan and Zitao...but after that...it was all a blur. He had absolutely no memories of what else had happened no matter how hard he tried to remember.

Feeling cold, he attempted to pull his legs up, since there were no covers on the bed. When he tried, however, there was a harsh tug on one of his ankles. Bolting up in the bed, Luhan first realized that he was completely naked. Bathed...but naked. Right away he covered himself with his hands, feeling embarrassed even though no one was in the room with him. Next, the younger looked down towards his ankle and saw there was a metal cuff secured around it that had a chain connecting it to the bed. 

Why am I like this…? Surely Yifan doesn't know. He was helping me, not holding me captive, Luhan said to himself as he tried reasoning with himself. 

Frantically, he started pulling at the chain, hoping that maybe it would break. The chain was thick, however, and showed absolutely no sign of breaking no matter how hard he pulled at it. It was thicker than a chain he would have imagined on criminals. 

“Hello!?” Luhan then started to call. “Is anyone there!?”

With no response, Luhan started pulling on the chain again, seeing if maybe he could slide his foot through the metal cuff or something. He was starting to panic even more now. He had no idea where he was, his things were nowhere in sight, and he was chained to a bed for some strange reason...naked! Nothing was making sense! 

Glancing around the room, he saw two empty IV bags hanging from a metal pole with hooks on it, like what would be found at a hospital. With a quick glance down at his arm, Luhan easily saw where a needle had been slid beneath his skin for the IV and how a small bruise was already forming. He rubbed the tender area a little before shifting on the bed, causing the chain around his ankle to rattle. That brought him back to the reality of the situation he was currently in.

As he was pulling at the cuff again, the door to the room suddenly opened. Looking up, Luhan was thrilled when he saw Yifan walking towards the bed. Even though he was thrilled, he continued covering himself up out of embarrassment.

“Help me!” Luhan called out right away. “Someone chained me here! I can’t get it off!” he cried out, begging him with his eyes.

“I chained you here, Luhan,” Yifan replied coldly as he watched the younger and took a couple of steps into the room. He saw no reason to sugar coat things at this point. 

“W-what do you mean?” Luhan asked, now more frightened than before. “Why...why would you do this to me?”

“Luhan...why did I bring you here?” Yifan asked, walking closer to Luhan and leaning forward.

“You brought me here...to work…” the younger explained in a confused tone. “But...I don’t understand why I’m naked or chained here…”

“Hmmm…” Yifan hummed, reaching forward and grabbing Luhan’s chin to get a better look at him. “I think you’ll do exceptionally well here,” he stated.

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked. “What kind of work am I going to be doing?”

“If you haven’t figured things out by now...you’ll just have to wait and find out for yourself,” the older replied.

At that moment, Yifan pushed Luhan back so he was laying on his back. When he saw Luhan still covering himself, he slapped the younger’s hands. There was a small yelp from Luhan as he moved his hands, but he immediately placed them back. 

“Remove your hands unless you want to get hit again,” Yifan stated. “I’ve already seen you naked and everything, so there’s no point in hiding yourself,” he explained. 

With his hands shaking, Luhan removed them and laid them by his side, slightly fisting the sheet beneath him. Yifan then started running his hand over Luhan’s body, waiting to see the reaction he was looking for. 

After about a minute, he noticed how Luhan’s face started to flush and how he was starting to moan slightly and wiggle around on the mattress.

“How are you feeling, Luhan?” Yifan questioned in a gentle tone.

“Hot...I’m hot…” Luhan whined, not understanding why he was suddenly feeling this way.

“Perfect...it’s finally kicking in,” Yifan stated with a pleased smile.

“Kicking in…?” Luhan asked. “What’s kicking in?”

“I just gave you a little something mixed in the the IV drip to ensure you’d feel good tonight,” Yifan stated before pulling his hands away from the younger. “It takes effect quicker when the recipient moves around, so you were doing yourself a favor by thrashing around earlier,” he explained while watching the way Luhan tried to resist moving or making any noises. “Yixing! Jongin! Get in here!” he then called.

Luhan was barely sitting up when suddenly two men entered the room and headed towards him. Covering himself up again, Luhan tried to make himself small on the bed by curling up into a ball. 

Despite Luhan’s efforts, right away the two men started handling him roughly. One of them grabbed his hands and secured them behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. The other released the cuff from around his ankle, but then secured a pair of shackles around both of them.

The entire time they were handling him, Luhan was screaming for them to stop, praying that someone would hear him and come to his rescue. His hopes were soon dashed when he felt something being placed into his mouth and secured around his head. A blindfold was then brought out and secured around his eyes.

“I knew you were a virgin from the moment I saw you,” Yifan stated. “That means you’ll be expensive.”

Expensive!? What does he mean I’ll be expensive!? Luhan asked himself while trying to get himself free.

“If things didn’t have to be this way...I’d almost be tempted to take you myself. The way you look right now is stunning,” Yifan stated.

A pair of hands then held him down as another paid attention to his erection that was forming between his legs, no doubt from whatever Yifan had given him when he was unconscious.

“Take him out,” Yifan ordered after a couple of minutes, right before sliding a cockring on him to keep him hard.

Take me out!? Take me out where!? What’s going on!? Luhan screamed to himself while he breathed heavily in fright.

No more words were exchanged before Luhan felt himself being pulled from the bed and hauled to his feet. The two men in the room forced him to walk, which was hard with the shackles on, and he was brought into another room that was not too far away. Although he could not see, he could tell the room was filled with people. He could hear them muttering, but could not make out what was being said. 

Once in this new room, Luhan was led to a cold platform and forced to kneel down while someone pulled on his hair to keep him upright. He tried scrunching up small to cover himself up, but that only earned him a harder pull on his hair. Luhan let out a couple muffled screams and tried to pull himself free, but found his body was too weak. As he continued struggling, the blindfold was removed.

There was a blinding light that was aimed directly at him to make sure everyone could see him clearly. The light caused him to squint his eyes and look away as best as he could while being held in place. When he was finally able to open his eyes more, he was shocked to see an entire crowd of people staring at him. Just by the look of them, Luhan could tell they were rich. The clothes they wore, the way they sat, everything screamed rich.

“We will now start the bidding!” Yifan’s voice called out over a microphone. 

There was a loud applause and a couple of excited shouts from the audience, making Luhan want to back away but was unable to. He wanted this gag out of his mouth so he could scream and try to stop whatever was about to happen with him that involved bidding.

“We have a prime candidate tonight ladies and gentlemen!” Yifan continued after the commotion in the crowd died down. “Only fourteen years old and a complete virgin!” he explained to the crowd. “He puts up quite a fight and, from the sound of it, is very vocal,” he stated, taking a glance over towards the younger. “For a night with a virgin, we will start the bidding at-”

What!? A night with me!? Luhan screamed to himself, finally realizing what “job” he had been brought here to do. I’m not going to be making any money...Yifan is...by selling my body to these people!

Luhan started struggling and screamed more as he heard numbers being called out as if they were nothing. Numbers that were higher than anything he had ever heard before. When he continued struggling, he received a hard pull to his hair and a harsh kick. That made him to still right away, but his mind was too busy freaking out about what was happening to him to fully register the pain. It was too much for him to believe.

Amidst the shouts from the crowd, Luhan heard Yifan walking closer to him now. Luhan thought that maybe he would take the gag off of him, but was shocked when Yifan and the man holding him harshly turned him around. 

At least I’m not exposing myself to them anymore… Luhan thought to himself gratefully.

That was, until he was forced to bend over. Now he was completely exposing his ass to everyone watching him. Luhan attempted to kick his leg out, but was prevented from moving much because of the shackles. A foot was also placed on his leg to prevent him from trying again.

“Come on ladies and gentlemen!” Yifan called loudly.

Luhan turned his head and looked over at Yifan who was facing out towards the crowd.

“For a virgin with this much energy we can do a lot better price wise!” the man called out again.

Suddenly Luhan felt a hand on his ass and knew it must have been Yifan. He groaned slightly when the hand struck him and tried to move away, but then remembered the foot holding his leg down. A moan was the next sound to leave his lips as he felt a finger running between his cheeks.

Because of whatever Yifan had given him, that action made him feel good. His eyes were closed and he let out a few more moans and whimpers but was then shocked when he heard his voice echoing through the room. Flinging his eyes open, he looked to see the microphone being held down by his mouth. Averting his eyes up, he saw Yifan smiling down at him with an entertained expression on his face.

“Let’s continue the bidding!” Yifan called out before walking back to the podium he had been standing at before.

As people continued shouting out numbers that continued to climb by large intervals, Luhan was hauled back onto his knees to kneel in front of everyone. When his head was yanked up this time, he saw more people had moved in closer to the stage and were staring at him with more interested eyes.

Luhan started to breath harder and he felt like the room was beginning to spin around him. This was all too much to take in and believe. He was only snapped out of it when he heard Yifan’s voice booming over the microphone.

“Sold! To Kim Junmyeon!” Yifan suddenly shouted over the microphone.

Sold!? Luhan screamed in his head, his eyes searching through the crowd to see if he could spot who Yifan had just called out.

It was only then that Luhan realized what had just happened to him. His virginity had just been sold to some stranger for some large sum of money. He continued looking around frantically until he was suddenly pulled to his feet and led off the stage. Without wasting a second, he was then led down a hallway, still chained and gagged, and thrown into a dark room. He was then forcefully shoved down onto a bed, shackled onto it, and abandoned.

Laying there, Luhan feared for the worse. He had no idea what was going to happen to him once this Kim Junmyeon person got his hands on him. The room was almost completely dark, and he wondered for how long he was going to be laying there until someone came for him.

The wait did not end up lasting long before the door was thrown open, and then closed and locked. The room then lit up as a light switch was thrown on and Luhan got a better look around the room. 

It was terrifying.

Completely terrifying.

On one wall, there were different whips, canes, and floggers. There were also candles that sat on a table, some which had been used more than others. Various other sex toys laid around the room or were hooked onto the walls. More chains, ropes, and bondage equipment were also visible in the room, causing Luhan to shake in fear.

“So, I hear your name is Luhan,” Junmyeon stated while he walked towards the bed. “You’re fourteen and a complete virgin. I paid good money for you.”

Luhan turned his head towards the man before quickly looking away. He was scared to look at him, but even more scared about what he was going to do to him tonight. His body started to shake out of fear of not knowing what this man had in store for him. There were so many strange objects in the room, and Junmyeon had such a sinister look on his face, that all he could do was pray whatever was going to happen would end quickly. 

“I’m going to have lots and lots of fun with you tonight, Luhan,” Junmyeon stated.

Tears were now flowing down Luhan’s face as he listened to the man. If only he could go back a couple of hours and prevent himself from getting in the car with Yifan. He would do that in a heartbeat.

“In here, if I ever remove your gag, you’re to call me “Master”. Nod your head for me my little pet if you understand,” Junmyeon stated.

Although he was sobbing, Luhan nodded his head slightly. Even though he was completely new to all of this, it did not take a genius to figure out that it would be a bad idea to anger the man he would be spending the night with. Especially in a room like this.

“Well then...let’s begin,” Junmyeon stated as he laced his fingers together and stretched them to crack his knuckles.

That night...was the worse night of Luhan’s life so far. The man, Kim Junmyeon, had not been gentle with him and had used what seemed like every whip, cane, and flogger on him, making sure to completely mark his body. He had then raped him without any preparation and pounded into him mercilessly. After that, he had used too many sex toys on him to count and stretched him more than he knew was possible. The cockring had stayed on for a good portion of his time with Junmyeon, but he had then been released and had been forced to cum somewhere between fifteen and twenty times. By the end of everything, every inch of Luhan’s body was in pain. He was bleeding from multiple places, bruises were present everywhere, and he was lying unconscious in a puddle of his own cum. The only thing that gave away he was still alive was when his body would twitch from the aftermath of everything.

~~~~~~  
One Week Ago  
~~~~~~

Luhan was limping out of a room after just having serviced a customer. It had not been one of his worse customers, but it was not one of his favorites by far either. Just someone he had to put up with and pleasured how they wanted. 

As he continued walking, there was cum dripping from his ass. He played with a small ring around his finger that showed he belonged to Yifan and was not allowed to leave. Everyone there wore one and never dared take it off for fear of punishment from Yifan. As long as they wore the ring, it showed they were under Yifan’s protection, and had a small tracker in it which Yifan could turn on to monitor where they were if need be.

Luhan was heading back to his assigned room to rest for a bit and clean up until he was called out again. He was so glad to get breaks in between each customer or he would have been dead by now.

Over the past ten years, he had become quite popular among the customers who visited. Per day, he could be seeing up to twelve different customers. It had been like that just a little after half a year of being here. Even though everyone who requested him knew how much sex he had, they still loved that he could pull off the innocent act like a pro. If they requested it, he could even act as timid and scared as a virgin, which for some, was highly requested of him. He had heard from multiple people it was because of his baby face and doe eyes.

As soon as Luhan entered his room and closed his door, he got to work on cleaning himself up and preparing himself a bath. Just as he was turning off the water, there was a knock on his door. Knowing it could only be one person, Luhan called him in.

“How are you doing today, Luhan?” Yifan asked, leaning up against the nearest wall after kicking the door closed with his foot.

Luhan turned to face Yifan with a bored expression on his face. Yifan only smiled in response.

“You had me with Choi Seunghyun...how do you think I’m doing today?” Luhan asked while glaring at Yifan.

“Oh come on, he isn’t that bad,” Yifan stated while he rolled his eyes.

Luhan continued glaring at Yifan as he stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the warm water. It was a rule that they needed to bathe and clean themselves up before receiving a new customer. They did not want to offend the customers by coming in smelling like another man or woman, or with cum on/in them.

“Look at it this way, tomorrow marks your tenth year here so you might end up with a permanent Master,” Yifan stated. “I’m not too pleased to have the possibility of losing you, but rules are rules. Ten successful years means you can be auctioned off, and you’ve been far more than successful here.”

“There’s a high chance I’ll be auctioned off then...isn’t there?” Luhan asked while he started washing his body off and tending to himself.

“I’ll be completely shocked if you aren’t bought,” Yifan stated. “But there is a price that must be reached in order for you to leave here with a permanent Master,” he reminded the younger.

“What’s that price?” Luhan asked out of curiosity right before dunking his head under the water and coming back up to slick his hair back and away from his eyes.

“That price, my dear boy...is 100,000,000,000 won,” Yifan stated.

Luhan bolted straight up and stared right at Yifan in complete shock. Some water splashed out of the tub, but neither of them paid it any attention.

“You think someone’s going to pay that for me!?” Luhan screeched, “You must be out of your fucking mind! You’re just trying to keep me here with that kind of price!”

“There are multiple factors that go into deciding that price,” Yifan stated in a calm voice, use to people freaking out when they heard their price from years and years of experience. 

“Things like what!?” Luhan questioned.

“Hmm...let’s see…” Yifan said as he thought of the list. “There’s...how successful you’ve been here, the money you’ve made me, what you sold for at your virginity auction, and much, much more,” he explained. “you've never had a major injuries, no large or highly noticeable scars, and you're still just as vocal and rambunctious as Day One,” the older continued listing off. 

“You’re kidding me…” Luhan muttered to himself, still in disbelief that there was such a high price on him, not that any of the customers here would have a problem with paying that amount. It just seemed a lot for one person.

“If someone’s willing to pay it...they will. We’ll just get to find out in a week who that someone is,” Yifan stated. “Now I’d finish getting ready if I were you. One of your favorites is up next.”

“One of my favorites!? Do you mean…?” Luhan trailed off and kneeled in the tub so he could lean closer to Yifan.

“Oh Sehun,” Yifan stated.

A large smile went across Luhan’s face as he suddenly started cleaning himself off faster and jumped out of the tub before Yifan could even leave the room. Entertained by the younger’s excitement, Yifan decided to stay and watch how Luhan quickly dried himself off before going over to his desk and sitting in front of a large mirror and started prepping himself. Luhan quickly styled his hair before pulling out a drawer that had different perfumes in them. There was one with a star on the lid which marked Sehun’s favorite. It was a lavender, rose, and sandalwood mix that Sehun had complimented him on one time. Luhan sprayed the perfume around his neck and a little on the insides of his wrists. He then quickly lined his eyes with a bit of eyeliner, which Sehun also liked, and slapped his cheeks a couple of times to give them a bit of color. Since he knew Sehun enjoyed kissing him on the cheeks he had decided to stay away from blush when he was going to be seeing him. 

Luhan then stood up from his chair and headed over to a closet that held silk robes they were suppose to wear each time they were meeting with a client. Most of the time they ended up being ripped off their bodies, so there was always at least a couple dozen hanging in their closet, and were supplied in a multitude of colors.

This time, Luhan pulled out a silver colored robe and pulled it onto his body. Tying the sash around his waist to keep the robe closed, he ran his hands over the material to flatten it out before looking at himself in the body length mirror that hung on one of the doors of his closet. He saw the delicately embroidered name of the club on the material. Exotics. He traced his fingers over the embroidered name and smiled. 

Satisfied with how he looked, Luhan then pushed past Yifan and headed towards the same room Sehun always requested with him. Even if he was early to the room, he would wait like he always did.

“Have fun!” Yifan called after him.

Luhan turned around and stuck his tongue out at Yifan before running off to the room to wait. Even though he had been roughly brought into his current situation, and had been treated badly for his first time, he had become close with Yifan and found that he cared for all of his…“employees”.

Everyone was given three large meals a day to keep up their strength and energy, and were given days off if they were treated too roughly by customers. There was even a doctor they could request seeing if they were hurt or felt sick. So, although what happened inside of the club was wrong, at least they were treated well.

As expected, when Luhan reached his and Sehun’s normal room, knocking on the door first of course, he found he had beaten the man there. He quickly stripped off his robe, letting it fall to the floor by the door, and walked over to the wall to choose what he wanted to use this time around.

“Hmmm...I think this set will do this time,” Luhan stated, pulling the things he needed down from the wall and hugged them to his chest. 

Walking over to the bed, Luhan laid down and placed what he had chosen down next to him. Now, all there was to do was wait.

Luhan had come to favor Sehun very quickly. The man had started appearing about six years ago. He had said one of his friends he recommended that he come here to relieve some of his stress, so he had listened and had been told to ask for Luhan. The man just happened to be completely different from the rest of the customers Luhan saw daily.

Unlike the rest of the customers Luhan services, Sehun had never fucked him. The man also had a different taste from his other customers. Instead of wanting to use force on him, Sehun was always gentle and took things slowly. It had taken Sehun requesting multiple different rooms before they had found this one and decided to make it their permanent meeting room. Plus, this room had what Sehun really enjoyed in it.

Closing his eyes, Luhan hummed to himself as he waited for Sehun to arrive. While he waited, however, he found himself falling asleep at one point. But who could blame him after the session he had just finished. Anyone here would be dead tired after that. 

Luhan was only woken up when he felt a hand running gently through his hair. Unintentionally, he nuzzles his head into the warm hand and let out a small, pleased moan. Right after he did that he heard a small chuckle. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sehun sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at him.

“You’re awake now?” Sehun asked in a gentle voice, running his hand through the younger’s hair one more time and brushing it away from his eyes. 

“Sehun...when did you get here?” Luhan questioned while rubbing his eyes, quite cutely Sehun thought.

That was another thing Luhan liked a lot about Sehun. Unlike all the other customers he took, who made him call them either Master, Sir, or Daddy, Sehun allowed Luhan to call him by his actual name.

“Not long. I just wanted to let you sleep for a little bit since you seemed so tired,” Sehun explained. “The bags under your eyes seem to have gotten bigger from when I last saw you. You should fix that,” he said with a small laugh while gently running his thumb under one of Luhan’s eyes.

With a smile on his face, Luhan sat up on the bed and showed Sehun what he had chosen for their time together.

“A cat this time?” Sehun asked as he picked up a turquoise collar sitting on the bed. This color looked phenomenal against Luhan’s skin and he loved the simplicity of it. Since it was not as flashy as other collars, it did not distract from Luhan’s body. 

That was the other thing different about Sehun. He loved the look of Luhan with animal ears, tail, and a collar, if the costume called for it. He just could not get over how cute the younger looked as an animal. This realization had actually happened on accident when Luhan had been wearing some ears from his last master and had never taken them off before going to Sehun. Then of course their current room was discovered and there was no turning back. 

“I know you like the cat one because you can pull on the tail more,” Luhan stated as he ran his hand over the long, soft, black tail.

“You love pleasing me, don’t you, Luhan?” Sehun asked with a large smile on his face while he undid the collar in his hands.

“Of course,” Luhan agreed with a nod of his head.

With an even larger smile, Sehun leaned forward and secured the collar around Luhan’s neck, making sure it was not too tight and would not cause him any discomfort. He then reached back down and grabbed the ears. Every type of ears looked fantastic on Luhan according to Sehun, but there was something about the cat ears that aroused him more than any other he had worn before. 

Sehun quickly slipped the cat ears onto Luhan before kissing him under the ear. Luhan let out a small moan before they moved onto the last part. Luhan grabbed the tail and handed it to Sehun before turning around and leaning over so the older could see his ass. All of the tails had a buttplug attached to the end of them to make sure they would stay snug inside of the wearer.

“Did you not get the lube out?” Sehun asked while he ran his hands over the younger’s ass.

“I’ve had so many customers today that I don’t need lube at this point,” Luhan stated.

“I’d still like to use it to make sure I don’t harm you on accident,” Sehun explained.

Sighing slightly at the hold up, Luhan reached into a nightstand that was by the bed and pulled out a tube of unscented lube. He passed the lube back to Sehun and heard the sound of the lid pop open. Now all there Luhan had to do was wait for Sehun to start prepping him. 

Luhan rested his his chest on the bed and looked back at Sehun to see the man bringing two fingers up to his ass. In a couple of seconds, he felt the fingers entering his ass and let out a small moan of pleasure. He loved the feeling of Sehun’s fingers inside of him, but he also could not wait for the buttplug either.

As Sehun continued stretching his hole, Luhan could feel himself becoming erect. His hips were soon twitching and his erection was leaking pre-cum.

“Sehun…” the younger called. “I think I’m prepped enough,” he stated.

“Alright,” Sehun agreed, pulling his fingers out from Luhan.

There was the sound of the tube of lube being popped open again, followed by a slick sound of it being rubbed against the buttplug to prepare it for an easy entrance. The sound then stopped and Luhan soon felt the buttplug being pressed up against his quivering hole. 

Slowly, Sehun began pushing it in until Luhan’s ass swallowed it all. The tail rested firmly against his ass, and Luhan gave it a small shake to test it out.

“Mmmmm...it feels good…” Luhan moaned out before turning around to face Sehun again.

When Sehun looked down, he saw the erection Luhan had and could not help but reach out to start stroking it a little. Luhan mewled at the touch and gripped onto Sehun’s arm in pleasure.

“Does this kitten want some milk?” Sehun then asked in an entertained voice.

“Yes!” Luhan answered quickly.

Right away, Luhan jumped off the bed and started undoing the front of Sehun’s pants. In no time, he had them open and the older’s cock was sitting in front of him. Luhan then leaned forward and started licking at it, only giving it small licks at first.

Luhan knew he was teasing Sehun slightly by only lightly licking his cock and could tell by the aggravated groans that left his mouth. Feeling bad, since the man was always so nice to him, Luhan started licking him more and taking some of his cock into his mouth. 

In almost no time flat, Luhan had Sehun completely hard.

“You always like my blowjobs,” Luhan commented while stroking the man’s erection with a smile on his face.

“You give the best blowjobs,” Sehun confirmed, giving Luhan a couple pats on the head. “No one gives a blowjob like you,” he praised. Ever since he had gotten one from Luhan, no one else he had been with here had pleased him quite the same.

With a small laugh, Luhan brought his head back down and started sucking on Sehun again. Like normal, Sehun eventually brought his hands down to Luhan’s head and pulled at his hair a little. He always made sure to never harm Luhan when he did this, because the last thing he wanted was for the younger to get a headache or a bald patch because of him.

Luhan continued bobbing his head, engulfing more of Sehun’s erection into his mouth each time. Each time he did so, he hummed, sending vibrations all the way up Sehun’s cock. The only sounds that filled the room were Sehun’s moans, the slurping sounds coming from Luhan’s mouth, and the tags hanging from the collar the younger was wearing.

Soon, Luhan could tell that Sehun was going to cum. The man’s hips started thrusting up like they always did, and his breath was getting more uneven by the second. Knowing just what to do, Luhan started deepthroating Sehun and used one of his hands to play with his balls. Luhan’s nose became buried in Sehun’s pubic hair, but he had no complaints since he loved the scent of the older. 

Luhan felt Sehun’s cock pulse inside of his mouth right before he tasted the cum spraying over his tongue and down his throat.

“Mmmmm!” Luhan moaned as he continued sucking on Sehun’s cock as he came.

“Aaaahhhhh! Fuck! Luhan...that’s amazing!” Sehun moaned during his orgasm.

Luhan made sure to keep his mouth around Sehun’s cock until he did not feel anymore cum flying into his mouth. Only when he felt Sehun starting to go soft inside his mouth did Luhan pop his mouth off of him. 

There was cum and drool running down his chin, but as he looked up, he wiped it away and licked it off the back of his hand. Sehun was panting, trying to come down from his high while he watched Luhan. The younger actually resembled a cat when he acted like this, and he found it adorable.

“Did you enjoy your milk, kitten?” Sehun asked, reaching down and rubbing Luhan on his head again.

“I always love your milk, Sehun. It’s the best,” Luhan stated with a large smile.

“Why don’t you come back here, kitten?” Sehun questioned, positioning himself so he was leaning against the headboard.

Luhan jumped back onto the bed and sat in Sehun’s lap with his head resting against the man’s shoulders. The younger made sure he was not sitting on his tail and cuddled up against Sehun, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck.

Sehun wasted no time and began touching Luhan as soon as he was sitting down comfortably. He started by running his hand up the younger’s thigh and teased him a little before finally touching his leaking erection. Luhan shivered in pleasure at the touch from Sehun and found himself clutching at the man’s shirt.

“Sehun…” Luhan panted out, leaning his head up to give Sehun a small lick to the bottom of his jaw.

“Have you been waiting patiently for this, kitten?” Sehun asked.

“Y-yes,” Luhan managed to get out before he started to moan. “I wanted to pleasure you before receiving any pleasure,” he explained.

“That’s a good kitten. Thinking of others first, just like always,” Sehun praised before planting a kiss on the younger's cheek affectionately. 

Because Luhan had an erection for quite some time already, he was extremely sensitive and already felt like he could cum. Although he felt close now, he knew this would not be his only time cumming while he was with Sehun. The man had other ways of indirectly touching him that could have him begging and cumming. Whether he used all of those methods was a different question, since he did not like to tire Luhan by doing the same thing each time they saw each other, which was three to four times a week.

Quickening his pace on Luhan’s erection, Sehun also tightened his grip a little. He had given Luhan so many handjobs since he had come to know him that he knew exactly what the younger liked. Luhan was moaning more at the pleasure Sehun was giving him and was soon reaching up and cupping the older’s face in his hands and bringing it down towards his face.

Sehun understood what Luhan wanted and leaned his head down more, pressing their lips together. Luhan let Sehun’s tongue enter his mouth and roam around, licking every inch of him. Just like Luhan knew what to do with his cock to please him, Sehun knew what Luhan liked when they kissed. The younger could never resist it when his tongue was sucked on or bitten lightly, it was always a foolproof way of arousing him further.

Luhan started moaning into Sehun’s mouth as he felt himself about to cum. Sehun knew what Luhan meant when he moaned like that, so he started to move his hand faster without breaking their kiss.

With only a couple more strokes, Sehun felt Luhan’s erection pulse in his hand, and then felt as some of his cum dripped down his fingers. Luhan likewise felt his cum hit against his chest and stomach and thrust his hips into Sehun’s hand for extra pleasure.

When they finally broke their kiss, Luhan was panting, his lips slightly swollen from all the kissing. Sehun then brought his cum-covered hand up to Luhan who gratefully started licking all his cum from it. The older loved how Luhan moved his tongue between his fingers and sucked on each of them as if they were pieces of candy. 

“I need to thank whoever told me about you again the next time I see him,” Sehun said with a small chuckle. “I love coming to see you,” he told the younger with a genuine smile on his face.

“And I love it when I find out you’ve requested me,” Luhan replied.

The two of them then switched positions so they could be more comfortable. One of their favorites was Sehun spooning Luhan, because the younger fit so well into his grasp and it felt as if their bodies were meant to be molded together.

Luhan felt Sehun running his nose along the back of his neck and could not help but laugh a little at the ticklish sensation.

“You’re wearing that perfume I love again,” Sehun commented, inhaling the intoxicating scent that was paired so well with the younger.

“I only wear it for you and always make sure to have it in stock so I don’t run out,” Luhan explained with a smile on his face, although Sehun could not see it.

“You know how to do the smallest things to make me so happy,” Sehun commented before the room became silent.

“Sehun...do you know what’s happening a week from today?” Luhan asked as they lay their together in silence.

“I heard there was some sort of auction that was happening...but that’s all the knowledge I have,” Sehun replied. “They happen every so often around here, but I never paid them any attention,” he explained. 

“It’s my auction,” Luhan stated.

Right away, Sehun sat up from his spot and stared down at the younger. The warmth disappearing from his back made Luhan turn over to see Sehun staring down at him.

“What do you mean your auction?” Sehun asked with a worried look on his face.

“Well...remember how I told you last week that it was getting near my tenth year of working here?” Luhan asked.

“Of course I remember,” Sehun replied, not seeing where the younger was going with this. “I remember being shocked because that meant you started here when you were only fourteen, which was illegal I’d like to remind you.”

“This whole thing is illegal,” Luhan stated while rolling his eyes.

“True…” Sehun sighed. “Anyways, you were saying? This...auction?”

“Oh yeah! Well...after one of us has been here for ten years, we can be put up for auction so someone can own us forever,” Luhan explained. “If someone can pay the price, I can be theirs,” he stated with an unsure look on his face.

“So...I could win you at the auction!?” Sehun questioned in an excited tone. “I can take you away from here and we have each other!?”

“For the right price,” Luhan reminded him.

“How much!? How much can it possibly be!?” Sehun asked, leaning in a bit towards Luhan with an eager expression on his face.

“You can own me for a minimum of 100,000,000,000 won,” Luhan stated with a smile on his face.

Upon hearing that price, Sehun’s jaw fell open and he leaned away from the younger. Luhan knew it was a hefty price, but Sehun looked even more shocked by it.

“Why so much? Not that you’re not worth every cent,” Sehun stated, waving his hands in to show it was not a ridiculous amount for him.

“I’m one of the most popular prostitutes we have here now,” Luhan explained. “I’ve been the most popular for years...basically since I first came here, so there’s a hefty price for me.”

“Luhan...I know this may seem a bit strange to ask now but...how did you come to be here?” Sehun asked. “You told me once that you’d tell me when the time was right but...you haven’t yet.”

“Aaahh...that…” Luhan said as he turned back over onto his side so he would not have to look at Sehun anymore.

“Do you not want to tell me yet?” Sehun questioned, not wanting to push Luhan to tell him if he was not ready. After all, he could not imagine that it was a happy circumstance that brought the younger here.

“No...not yet…” Luhan confirmed with a shake of his head as he nestled it into the pillow more and closed his eyes as he tried to push the thought out of his head. “But how about this…” he said, opening his eyes slightly, “...on the day of my auction...if you win me...which I pray is the case...then I’ll tell you everything. Deal?”

Luhan turned his head back towards Sehun to see the man giving him a gentle smile.

“It’s a deal, Luhan,” Sehun stated. “I’m going to win you one week from now. And not just because I want to know your story, but because I want to take you away from here, away from the people who’ve hurt you, and give you a better life.”

Luhan smiled up at Sehun, really hoping he would be won by him. The more he hoped for that to happen, the more he started drifting off and daydreaming, imagining what living with Sehun would be like. The only thing that brought him back to reality was when he felt a tug at his buttplug.

“Why don’t we stop talking about that for now and go back to the fun? Hm?” Sehun asked, giving another tug on Luhan’s tail, making the buttplug move. “I only have so long with you remember.”

“Yes…” Luhan moaned out while wiggling his ass. “This one has the pump at the end,” he mentioned, in hopes that Sehun would use it.

At the mention of that feature, Sehun grabbed Luhan’s tail at the base by the plug and slowly pulled his hand down until he was by the tip. There, he gave a gentle squeeze and watched the younger’s reaction in awe. Luhan shuddered and gripped at the pillow by his head.

“Let me know if it becomes too much,” Sehun stated, running his hand over Luhan’s leg.

“I think you forget that I’m not that fragile, Sehun,” Luhan said with a small laugh, right before the older closed his hand around the pump again. “Aaaahhh!” he moaned out, burying his head a little in the pillow. “I think it’s because you’ve never fucked me that you don’t know what I can take,” he added.

“Hm...maybe you’re right…” Sehun admitted, giving a third pump to the tail, causing the buttplug to expand more inside of Luhan.

The younger was starting to pant harder and his erection was coming back to life. Sehun wanted to see more, but with how Luhan was lying, he was hiding his body too much. Leaning back, Sehun positioned himself on the bed so he could flip Luhan over onto his back and not worry about getting kicked by accident.

A small yelp of surprise left Luhan’s lips as he found himself laying on his back now and staring up at Sehun. His hair was fanned out beneath him, slightly wet with sweat.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the younger’s lips.

“It feels good…” Luhan panted as he spread his legs more to give Sehun more access to his body.

Planting his feet on the mattress with his legs bent, Luhan lifted up his butt slightly and wiggled it a couple of times, which in turn caused his erection to rub up against the older, to entice him to pleasure him again.

The older quickly settled between Luhan’s legs more before leaning back and grabbing onto the tail again. Grabbing it at the base, he gave it a couple of tugs. That got Luhan moaning and writhing around on the mattress.

“That feels good! It’s hitting my prostate!” Luhan shouted in pleasure, reaching his hands back and grabbing at the sheet on the mattress.

“You like that, do you?” Sehun asked while giving the tail another tug.

Luhan whined in pleasure and closed his eyes partially while looking at Sehun. He knew the man loved it when he gave him that look. All lust filled, needy, sensual, and innocent all at the same time.

“Can you do something for me?” Luhan panted out.

“What would that be my kitten?” Sehun asked as one more tug was given to the tail.

“Pump it...four more times…” the younger requested.

“Fo- Are you sure Luhan?” Sehun asked, running his hand down the tail again and to the pump. “It won’t be too much?” he asked.

“I’ve had someone pump it fifteen times before…” Luhan stated. “This’ll be nothing...trust me.”

With a nod of his head, Sehun then pumped the end of the tail four more times. Each time he pressed the pump, he watched how Luhan squirmed around, his mouth hanging open and his body arching off the bed slightly.

After the fourth pump, Sehun started pulling at the tail again and watched how Luhan bucked his hips up in pleasure. He could tell the buttplug must have been constantly rubbing up against his prostate based on how big it had to be right now. Plus, there was so much pre-cum leaking from the younger’s erection, showing just how much pleasure he was receiving.

“Cum...I’m going to cum…” Luhan moaned, looking at Sehun desperately.

“Then cum for me, my kitten,” Sehun told him. “No one's holding you back.”

With a couple more tugs at his tail, Luhan closed his eyes and leaned his head back all the way so he was completely exposing his neck to Sehun. He felt his orgasm flood his body with even more pleasure, and felt his hot cum landing on his chest and stomach. Once he settled back down from his orgasm, he immediately felt Sehun’s lips all over his face and neck. Whenever they played around like this, Sehun always enjoyed kissing him after each orgasm as a reward for doing so well.

“Can...can y-you...do me one...more favor…?” Luhan panted out while feeling Sehun’s lips still pressing against him.

“What would you like this time?” Sehun asked, leaning up on his hands to look at the flushed younger beneath him.

“Pull it out…” Luhan requested.

“Alright, hold on. I know there’s a knob at the base to release the air…”

“No!” Luhan shouted, grabbing Sehun’s hand before he could release any of the air inside. “Just pull it out like this,” he clarified.

“Like th-...Luhan...that could be dangerous and hurt you,” Sehun stated with a worried look on his face.

“Please…” Luhan begged as he felt his erection already coming back to life. “Just thinking about you doing that to me is getting me hard again.”

“Luhan…” Sehun said, letting out a large sigh and cocking his head to the side.

“Please…” the younger begged again, giving Sehun his best puppy eyes.

Sehun could never resist Luhan when he looked at him like that and released a heavy sigh. While biting down on his bottom lip, Sehun finally nodded his head.

“Once we do this, we’re resting for the rest of the time. Understand?” he asked, grabbing the base of the tail to start pulling.

“Deal,” Luhan replied with a satisfied smile.

Sehun gave a small pull at first, then a slightly harder one, and eventually actually tried to pull the buttplug out. At the hardest tug, Luhan cringed and ground his teeth together.

“Don’t stop no matter what I do…” Luhan stated while looking up at Sehun, who looked even more worried now. “I’m a bit of a masochist so...I enjoy this,” he explained.

With a worried look still plastered on his face, Sehun tightened his grip on the cat tail and started pulling at it again. Luhan let out a breathless cry as he felt the bottom starting to pull out of him. As more of the buttplug was pulled out, his entrance was stretched more and more. Small whimpering sounds were leaving Luhan’s mouth, but there was also a smile on his face that told Sehun he really was enjoying this somehow.

Luhan’s breathing became more erratic as the plug came closer to popping out of him. He tried to keep his eyes open to look at Sehun, but he was in too much pleasure and could not help from closing them.

“Pull it out fast,” Luhan told Sehun through gritted teeth. “It feels really good when it goes out fast.”

Sehun paused his pulling, pushed a bit of the buttplug back inside of Luhan, and then pulled it all out. At that feeling, Luhan screamed and arched his back off the bed again and had one of the best orgasms he ever had with Sehun.

Breathing hard and with his eyes only partially open, Luhan reached his hand down and touched his stretched hole.

“Mmm...I’m so stretched out…” Luhan stated with a small laugh. “I hope my next master doesn’t mind…”

Sehun tossed the tail in his hand away and laid down next to Luhan, peppering his skin with kisses everywhere.

“What will your master do if he’s not happy with it?” Sehun asked.

The two of them never talked about other masters Luhan saw because they only wanted to focus on each other. Talking about what others did to Luhan always seemed like it would be a buzzkill, so it was always avoided.

“If it’s who I think it’s going to be...I’ll have a couple new bruises by the end,” Luhan explained as he closed his eyes to get some rest. “He always likes it when I’m tighter but...too bad for him today,” he said with a small laugh.

Sehun adjusted their positions on the bed so Luhan was laying on top of him and ran his hand through the younger’s hair after quickly removing the cat ears he was still wearing.

“Why did you ask me to do that to you if you could end up hurt by someone else because of it?” Sehun asked in a worried voice.

Luhan shrugged his shoulder and shook his head as a sign saying he did not know. Sehun, however, knew there had to be a reason.

“Don’t lie to me, Luhan. You’ve never been a liar,” the older stated.

“I...I want to do more with you,” Luhan stated. “Although I love how gentle you are with me and how you treat me...I want to expand what we can do together,” he explained.

“Expand?” Sehun asked.

“Well...we’ve never had sex before,” Luhan reminded him. “I mean...I don’t know if you’re really even...gay.”

“Seriously, Luhan?” Sehun asked in a slightly taken aback voice. “I’ve been coming here for how many years and I’ve fingered your ass and stroked your cock how many times? Not to mention I let you suck me off. I think that’s enough to say I’m gay,” the man said with a small laugh.

“I really want you to win me in the auction next week,” Luhan admitted, nuzzling himself against Sehun’s chest. “I want you to take me home…”

“I want to take you home too, my kitten,” Sehun stated. “I’d let you live a good life, a life you should have been living from the very start.”

The two of them laid together for quite some time until there was a knock on the door saying that Sehun’s time with Luhan was up. The older quickly unbuckled the collar from around Luhan’s neck, gave the younger a kiss on the forehead, and then sent him on his way. Luhan grabbed the robe from the floor and took it with him before turning around and smiling at Sehun one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Current Time  
~~~~~~

Luhan was in his room getting ready with other people getting him pampered and presentable. He was going to look his absolute best. Today was his big day.

The auction.

Yixing and Jongin where there and had helped him bathe, making sure to get every inch of his body clean. Minseok, another person who helped Yifan run this house, had cut his hair, which had gotten too long and would hang too low in front of his eyes. Some of the customers had liked the shaggier look on him, but today that was going. 

Once the bath and haircut was completed, Jongdae came in and applied some makeup to his face to make him look more appeasing. They usually never wore any sort of makeup unless requested by their master, if there was a large event happening at the house, or for their ten year auction.

After about two hours of preparation, Yifan came in so he could examine Luhan and make sure he was completely presentable for everyone who was waiting for him. Since three hours ago people had come in and waited as close to the stage as they could get. Everyone was interested in Luhan, and who could blame them?

“There are many people out there waiting to see you,” Yifan stated, running his hands over Luhan’s body to make sure there were no visible cuts or bruises.

For the past week, all the customers Luhan had serviced were specifically told not to leave any marks on him. Yifan hoped they would have abided by the rule, but wanted to make sure no one had gone overboard.

“Did anyone significant come?” Luhan asked, curious if Yifan had seen Sehun.

“Oh...there is,” Yifan stated. “Kim Junmyeon,” he said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Luhan became more pale and felt his head go light suddenly. He stumbled and leaned against his desk where he had just gotten his makeup done at. A couple of things toppled over having been jostled around too much, and some of the brushes had rolled onto the floor.

“You’re kidding me…” Luhan whispered in disbelief. He actually had not seen Junmyeon for about two weeks and had hoped the man would not know about his auction. 

“Nope. He just finished spending his time with someone else and had one of his men save his seat right in the center for him,” Yifan explained. “He seems determined to win you at the auction.”

“No…” Luhan said, shaking his head back and forth.

“He comes to see you five to six times a week,” Yifan pointed out, raising one of his eyebrows. “Well…besides for recently since he told me he was gone for business purposes.”

“Each time I have him as a customer he hurts me! Like two weeks ago when he...when he...uuhhhggg! I can’t stand that man! It took me five days to be able to walk properly again!” Luhan screamed in frustration, tears coming to his eyes as he imagined what would happen if Junmyeon won him. “I hate him! I’ve hated him since the first day he took my virginity!”

“An auction is an auction,” Yifan stated, stepping up to Luhan and wiping a couple of his tears away. “Now. No more crying or you’ll ruin your makeup, and Jongdae would not be happy about having to redo it again,” he told the younger in a stern voice as he held his face in his hands.

Luhan sniffed his nose a couple of times and nodded his head while looking at Yifan. He always knew there was the possibility that Junmyeon could come to the auction, but he had always hoped he would not. 

“If it makes you feel any better...Oh Sehun is there as well. Right up in the front and a couple seats away from Junmyeon,” Yifan stated with a small smile on his face.

Luhan smiled right away, his mood suddenly better. Although he had no idea who was richer out of the two of them, he just prayed it would be Sehun.

“We have to get going now so the auction can start,” Yifan stated.

Nodding his head, Luhan walked out of his room in only a silk robe, a special golden colored one that was only worn for your ten year auction. 

Yifan led Luhan to the stage, which he was seeing where it was for the first time, since the only other time he had been on it was when his virginity had been auctioned off. There had never been a need for him to go to the stage at any other time. Not to mention after his first experience on it, he had not been too keen on going back. Until now that is.

When they arrived to the waiting room, Luhan stipped off his robe while Yifan went to his podium to announce him. Unlike before, when his name was called out, he would enter from behind a curtain. He had been naked in front of everyone in the room at least a couple of times, so there was not anything for him to hide from them. By now, although it was a bit shameful, he was not afraid to show his body to people. 

Since coming here, he had grown taller and acquired more muscle, nothing to be ashamed of there. There were quite a couple of light, faded scars that littered his body, but he felt no shame in those either. He had been taught to never take shame in any marks on his body no matter how slight or prominent they were. They were all learning lessons. He had earned them for a reason.

Luhan suddenly perked up when he heard Yifan starting to talk over the microphone. Straightening himself up, he walked up to the curtain and waited to hear his name called.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen! The moment you have been waiting for! Luhan!” Yifan called out loudly.

With a smile on his face, Luhan threw the curtain open and walked up to the same platform he had been held down on the first day he had been there. Except this time, he was standing up there with confidence and not caring who saw his body.

Immediately, he spotted Sehun who was watching him carefully. Luhan gave Sehun a small smile before turning his head forward again. Throughout the week, Kris had told him what he needed to do when he was up on the platform while he was telling the crowd about him.

For a while, the crowd was staring at him and talking to each other. There were ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ coming from each direction of the room. Luhan could tell tonight was going to be filled with a lot of bidding.

As the crowd continued talking, Luhan peered over at Yifan, who gave him a small nod. Luhan then raised his hand up and moved it from his stomach to his hip bone where his thumb then rested near the base of his cock and his hand cupped his balls. The room then went silent as mouths fell open and watered. This is what Luhan could do to people so easily. With ten years of practice under his belt, he would almost feel ashamed to not turn people on this easily.

“Luhan has been with us for ten years!” Yifan announced as more voices dropped out of conversation.

On cue, Luhan started to turn around so he was now facing away from the crowd. He heard clapping, whistling, and a couple cat calls from people who had pounded into his ass multiple times without mercy. 

“He is now twenty-four years old. Still a young age for anyone willing to pay the price!” Yifan called out next.

On cue again, Luhan bent down at the waist and grabbed onto his ankles to show off his most used part.

“As most of your are familiar with this kind of auction, there is a price that must be matched for Luhan to be sold,” Yifan explained.

Slowly, Luhan raised back, making sure to sensually move his hips as he did so, and turned back around to face the crowd. When he did so, he saw everyone’s eyes on him, watching him like a hawk.

“Luhan here has been one of our favorites shortly after he started working here,” Yifan explained to the crowd, who all nodded in agreement. “The price that must be surpassed in order to win him, is…” There was a pause as Yifan looked out over the crowd, building suspense, “...100,000,000,000 won!” he finally called out.

Luhan watched as some of the people in the room dropped their jaws in amazement. Others, however, like Sehun and Junmyeon, simply sat there and nodded their heads as if they had all the money in the world to spend.

When Luhan looked down at Junmyeon, he found him staring directly at him while licking his lips. Luhan could never forget how he had been treated by that man on his first night and wanted anything but to be auctioned off to him. Based on how he was treated each time he was in the same room as Junmyeon, Luhan was scared to know what would happen to him with no rules in place to save him. No doubt he would be seriously injured very quickly if he ended up in that man’s hands permanently.

“We will start the bidding at half of the goal price!” Yifan announced. There was always a chance Luhan would not be bought, but he figured starting half way would show who was serious about buying him. 

Right away, people started shouting numbers and the price quickly built. The entire time, however, neither Sehun nor Junmyeon said anything. Luhan began wondering if Sehun was even going to bid on him and he started to feel his heart sink a bit. What would he do if he went to some random person?

Slowly, people started dropping out of the bid, they were getting closer and closer to the price they needed to pay and only the richest of the richest remained.

Suddenly, the magic number was called out and the room went silent. 

Now...Luhan could be bought. 

It was anyone's game. 

Luhan closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Then, what Luhan had been dreading happened, he heard Junmyeon call out a price...a price much higher than what the last man had called out.

Opening his eyes a little, Luhan looked over to Sehun who was staring down Junmyeon. Sehun then turned his head towards Luhan and gave the younger a small nod of reassurance. Luhan could not help but smile when he then heard Sehun call out a price while staring him directly in the eye.

It turned into a bidding war between Sehun, Junmyeon, and two other members who desperately wanted to take Luhan home with them. Slowly, however, the other two members dropped out and it was left between Sehun and Junmyeon. 

Luhan was impressed that Sehun was still bidding on him considering the price was already four times what it had needed to reach in order to sell him off. That was when Junmyeon suddenly shouted out.

“I double the current bid!” Junmyeon shouted, standing up from his seat in the process, wanting to get this game between him and Sehun finished.

The entire room went silent as they stared at Junmyeon, who was staring at Luhan with hungry eyes. There was predatory about the man's gaze that worried Luhan. 

Turning his attention to Sehun, Luhan saw the man’s face drop. Sure he had a lot of money, but clearly Junmyeon had more than him. 

“Is there anyone else who wishes to place a bid!?” Yifan called out over the microphone. “This will be the highest bid on record for the tenth year auction!” he announced.

Luhan gave Sehun the most pleading look he could, hoping that somehow the man would be able to place a higher bid, although the one at hand was ridiculously high. Eight times the set price. Luhan did not understand how one man could have so much money to throw around and not be worried about it.

“Going once!” Yifan called out, looking over the crowd.

Luhan saw as Sehun lowered his head and shook it a couple of times. The man was not able to bid that much money away...even if it was for him. Luhan understood that and could not blame him. He had tried so hard up to this point.

“Going twice!” Yifan called out even louder this time.

Sehun raised his head and mouthed, “I’m so sorry…” to Luhan.

“Going for a third and final time!” Yifan called, getting ready to slam his gavel down to complete the auction. He spared a small glance over towards Luhan to see him looking both sad and scared about his current predicament.

Junmyeon stood up from his seat and straightened his clothes with a smug smirk on his face. He glanced over at Sehun and gave a small chuckle.

Just as Yifan was about to slam the gavel down on the podium, Zitao came running onto the stage and tugged at his arm. Yifan covered the microphone and turned his head to Zitao, who was frantically whispering something into his ear. Luhan glanced over to see Yifan’s eyes go wide all of the sudden and could see his jaw clench.

“Bring him out! NOW!” Yifan screamed furiously, then turning to Junmyeon and glaring at him.

Everyone in the room, including Luhan, was completely confused about the turn of events. Luhan turned his head back towards Yifan in time to see Zitao bringing someone out onto the stage and into the light. 

Luhan knew the boy that was being brought out, wearing a tattered pair of sweatpants so he was not completely naked. He had started working a couple of years after him and was a nice boy. Byun Baekhyun, he believed his name was. He had talked to him a couple of times and comforted him a handful of times after a particularly hard day.

There was one thing Luhan realized about Baekhyun right away though. Something he had never seen happen to anyone else who worked here. There was blood. Lots, and lots of blood. It was all rushing down Baekhyun’s arm and forming a puddle on the floor. The red, sticky substance pooled there as Baekhyun continued looking paler by the second. Baekhyun also appeared to becoming lightheaded from the way he was slightly swaying back and forth.

“One rule that all of you are aware of is no branding or carving into the skin of any of our employees!” Yifan screamed into the microphone, causing the customers in the audience to shift uncomfortably in their seats and glance around. “Baekhyun here though…” he said while taking the microphone with him and walking over the the boy, “...has had his arm carved into by a knife!”

The entire crowd gasped in shock as one person started pushing their way through everyone who was now standing. Within a couple of seconds, a man by the name of Park Chanyeol came running onto the stage and caught Baekhyun as he collapsed onto the stage. The younger was crying in pain as he curled against Chanyeol’s chest, pulling himself in closer to the older and nuzzling his head under his chin for comfort. Chanyeol did not care if his clothes were getting covered in blood as he held the younger even closer to him and whispered kind words to him to try and calm him down. Chanyeol even quickly removed the jacket he had been wearing and managed to tie it around the younger's arm to stop some of the bleeding. 

Luhan wanted to go over to Baekhyun as well, but decided it was better for Chanyeol to be with him right now. This would only strengthen the already unbreakable bond the two of them shared.

Basically everyone who came here knew that Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared feelings for each other. When Baekhyun’s tenth year auction came in a couple of years, everyone knew Chanyeol planned on buying him, no matter what his cost would be. 

So who had been the one to harm Baekhyun in such a way? Who would be stupid enough to break the number one rule? From the fire in Chanyeol’s eyes, it was clear he wanted to kill whoever it was. If he would not go to jail for murder, there was no doubt he would do it. 

Luhan turned his head back out to the crowd and saw the way Junmyeon’s face had gone slightly pale and how he was not smiling anymore. Then Luhan remembered Yifan saying how Junmyeon had been with someone before coming out to wait for the auction to start.

“Our records show that Mr. Kim Junmyeon was the one in the room with Baekhyun last,” Yifan called out, turning his hard gaze towards the terrified looking man. 

Shit...I should have been more careful...Junmyeon hissed to himself, his teeth clenched together behind his closed lips.

“Kim Junmyeon, you are no longer welcomed here!” Yifan stated loudly, and clearly so there would be no need for him to repeat himself.

“What!? You can’t be serious!” Junmyeon shouted in fury, now looking more furious than terrified at being found out. 

“I’m completely serious!” Yifan replied. “You knew the rules and you disobeyed them! There is no more of a fitting punishment than banishing you!”

Looking back again, Luhan watched as Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun in his arms and started carrying him off the stage, escorted by other people who worked there. Chances were Baekhyun was going to be taken to the doctor here to get his wounds cleaned and stitched up. There was quite a bit of blood dripping from his arm still, despite being wrapped in Chanyeol’s jacket, but Luhan knew he was in good hands, especially if the man stayed by his side.

“Pft! Whatever! I don’t need this place, now that I have Luhan to take with me!” Junmyeon exclaimed happily, bringing everyone’s attention back towards him now. There was an evil smirk thinking across his face as he started pulling a checkbook out of his suit jacket. 

“You do not own Luhan!” Yifan announced next while glaring down at Junmyeon more furiously than before.

“What!?” Junmyeon shouted as he pulled his empty hand out from his jacket. “I made the highest bid! That means he's mine!” he screamed furiously. 

“I never announced him as sold,” Yifan stated. “Even if he had been sold to you, I would withdraw the claim because I could never sell anyone off to someone like you!”

Junmyeon glared at Yifan and then turned his attention to Luhan, who was nervously playing with his fingers and the ring he wore. With a scowl on his face, Junmyeon drew out a small blade and jumped onto the stage. Luhan tripped backwards in shock and laid there on the stage as he watched Junmyeon run towards him. Just when he thought he was going to get stabbed, two of Yifan’s people jumped on top of the man and dragged him to the floor. Junmyeon was slammed down on the stage, causing the blade in his hand to go flying and sliding off the edge of the stage. People standing on the floor near the stage moved out of the way to avoid touching it, and gasped in shock at what was playing out right before them.

The entire time he was being jumped on, held down, and hauled off the stage, Junmyeon was cursing out Yifan. He was quickly dragged out from the room and escorted off the premises, so no one had to listen to him for long. Of course everyone signed a form saying they would not say anything about this place to any authority figure. With what had just occurred, however, Yifan could not help but worry he might be needing to find temporary housing for everyone else working for him so he could clear things up with police and anyone else Junmyeon would rat out to. After all, people usually chose not to come back for their own reasons, not because they were being banished.

Now that Junmyeon was gone, the room remained silent. More of Yifan’s men had appeared out of nowhere and were now standing around the stage to prevent any more problems from occurring. Yifan then approached Luhan and helped him to his feet. The younger quickly looked at his hands to see they were just a bit red from landing on, but were not scraped or anything.

“Are you alright, Luhan? You’re not hurt or anything are you?” Yifan asked in a worried tone. That was the first time anything like this had ever happened, so he was unsure about how Luhan would be feeling right now. “Do you want to stop the auction for today and hold it on another day?” he offered.

“No…” Luhan said with a couple shakes of his head. “We can finish things right now. I wasn’t hurt at all so there’s no need to hold up the auction and make everyone come back another time. Please…” he said, resisting the urge to turn his head right then and look over at Sehun.

Nodding his head, Yifan went back to the podium and placed the microphone into its stand.

“Sorry about that unhappy, sudden circumstance, ladies and gentlemen. Upon Luhan’s request we will keep the bidding going,” Yifan announced before clearing his throat slightly. “After what has just occurred, Junmyeon’s last bid has been retracted. We are currently at four times the selling price,” he announced. “So we will now re-start the bidding there. Are there any takers?”

Luhan looked over at Sehun again and saw the man smiling brightly. Without any hesitation, Sehun called out a price to make him the last bidder. The room then remained silent after Sehun called out his bid, the price still being too high for anyone else to bother.

“Do we have any other bids!?” Yifan called out. “Alright then. Going once...going twice...going for a third and final time…!”

Yifan raised the gavel and looked out over everyone who was sitting there. Luhan could not stop himself from smiling so big that his face had started to hurt. It was happening, he was going home with Sehun.

“SOLD!” Yifan shouted loudly, bringing the gavel down to the podium.

Knowing he had to stay professional, Luhan turned towards Sehun and gave him a small bow. There was not much time before he was being escorted off the stage while Yifan made his closing comments to the rest of the crowd.

When Luhan was behind the curtain again, something was shoved into his arms and he was thrown into what appeared to be a small dressing room. Looking down at what had been thrown at him, he realized it was a suit. He had never worn something like this before, but at least he understood how it was suppose to be worn. He had undressed enough men wearing them over his years here, after all.

Even though he was never told he would be supplied with a suit, he understood that he had to leave in something nice since everyone sitting in the crowd had showed up in designer clothes. Luhan just wondered how Yifan would know his size.

As he was getting dressed, Sehun was meeting with Yifan backstage and handing him a check for the amount he had bought Luhan for.

“You know...all I have to do is tell him the days you’ve requested him and he gets a lot happier,” Yifan explained while tucking the check away in his jacket pocket.

“Really?” Sehun asked.

“Yes,” Yifan said with a nod of his head. “You’re his absolute favorite customer. Or...was his favorite. Now he's yours forever.”

“Forever…” Sehun sighed out happily.

“I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into,” Yifan added in a joking tone.

Sehun was smiling so large when Luhan suddenly opened the door to the dressing room. He was standing there in his suit looking nice as it hugged close to his body and made him look fantastic. The only thing out of place was the tie that was poorly done around his neck.

“I know you’re twenty-four now…” Yifan stated as he looked at the younger, “...but you look so cute like that!” he exclaimed.

“You said you’d only call me cute!” Zitao suddenly stated, coming out from nowhere. 

“You’re cute in a different way,” Yifan stated, giving Zitao a quick kiss on the lips before turning back towards Luhan to see Sehun standing in front of him and fixing his tie. “Luhan, come here please,” he then called when Sehun dropped his hands away from the younger’s tie.

Curious as to what Yifan could possibly want from him, Luhan stepped up to the man and stared up at him. Without saying a word, Yifan reached his hand down and grabbed onto Luhan’s, bringing it up to the younger’s eye level. He then grabbed onto the ring that had practically become a part of Luhan’s body, and slid it off with ease. Luhan could not help but look down at his naked finger before glancing up at Yifan again.

“My ring…” the younger muttered as he made a grab for the silver circle.

Yifan moved the ring out of Luhan’s reach and shook his head slightly. All Luhan could do was watch as the man put his ring into his pocket, where he would not be able to retrieve it from.

“You don’t need this anymore because you do not need my protection anymore,” Yifan explained. He placed a hand on top of Luhan’s head and gave it a gentle rub. “You have Sehun now.”

“But...I feel naked without it…” Luhan complained softly as he rubbed his finger where the ring had sat for ten years.

“Then maybe you’ll have to work on dropping hints at Sehun that you want a new one of some sort,” Yifan stated before turning his head up and smiling at Sehun, who was oblivious as to what the two of them were talking about.

Yifan then raised his hand from Luhan’s head and shoved it into the pocket that had Luhan’s old ring in it.

“Th-the ring won’t be used on anyone else? Will it?” Luhan quickly asked.

“I never use the same ring twice. Don’t worry,” Yifan said with a kind smile. “Now it looks like Sehun wants to start going by the way he’s tapping his foot and looking around over there,” he pointed out.

Turning his head, Luhan saw Sehun standing there with some uneasiness about him. Luhan only turned his head back towards Yifan to smile at him before walking over towards Sehun where he was pulled into the older’s embrace.

“You two may leave when you’re ready through the back door,” Yifan then stated, motioning towards where they would be leaving through.

Luhan smiled and nodded at Yifan as Sehun continued giving Luhan small hugs or kisses on the top of his head. The younger then brought his hands up to Sehun’s hair and ran his fingers through it a couple of times, still not believing that he would be able to do this whenever he wanted now.

“I’ll kind of miss him…” Zitao said, watching how Sehun pulled the younger closer to him once again and gave him an affectionate smile.

Kris nodded his head in agreement before saying, “I told you, you’d make money.”

Luhan looked up at him and rolled his eyes. He did not considering being bought by a rich man as making money. If anything, he had brought more money to Yifan than he would ever have the chance to spend while with Sehun...if he would be allowed to spend any of Sehun’s money. After all, he had no idea how any of this worked and what he would and would not be allowed to do when he was with Sehun. He supposed he would just have to wait to be instructed by the older when they reached his house.

These ten years of his life had been the most interesting by far. Sure, he had been used by a multitude of people, but he had learned to take care of his body, to appreciate himself, and had come to learn what it really meant to have someone care for him and what it felt like to care for others, like Baekhyun. Plus, there was no doubt in his mind that if he had stayed living on the streets that he might not even be alive right now.

“Goodbye, Yifan,” Luhan said before turning and walking away with Sehun holding him at the waist.

Sehun led Luhan to the door and pushed it open, flooding the younger’s eyes with bright light. As Sehun stepped outside, Luhan timidly remained inside, looking around at the new surroundings he was about to walk out into.

“Is something wrong, Luhan?” Sehun questioned, turning around the see the younger playing with the front of his jacket in his hands.

“I...I haven’t physically been outside in...so long…” Luhan admitted.

“You mean...you haven’t been out in ten years!?” Sehun asked in shock.

“I had a window in my room and I’d open it and stick my hands out and all but...no...whenever we were allowed to leave for a break or something...I never left because I was scared my father would find me or something…” Luhan explained in a small voice.

“No one is going to find you or harm you now that I have you, Luhan,” Sehun stated, coming up the the younger and cupping his face in his hands. “Do you trust me?” he then asked.

“Yes…” Luhan replied. 

Sehun then lowered his hands and grabbed hold of one of Luhan’s before pulling him outside. The younger instantly pressed himself against Sehun as he looked around more. He followed Sehun closely as he was led to a car that was already running.

Opening the car door, Sehun allowed for Luhan to slide in first. Luhan, however, was hesitant since the last time he had gotten into a car with someone he had ended up having his virginity being stolen and had offered his body up to people for ten years. Only when he felt Sehun’s hand gently rubbing his back did he slide in and buckle himself. Sehun then joined him and closed the door behind him.

“Heading back home, Sehun?” the driver asked, turning his head around.

“Yes, please, Kyungsoo,” Sehun replied.

“Ohh...is this Luhan?” Kyungsoo asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Yes, it is,” Sehun replied happily. “I told you he was just the cutest thing ever.”

“You were not mistaken,” Kyungsoo agreed. “Hello, Luhan. I’m Kyungsoo, Sehun’s driver.”

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” Luhan replied with a small nod of his head.

“He’s a shy one,” Kyungsoo stated.

“Just a little right now because of all that has happened today,” Sehun stated, running his hand up and down the younger’s thigh to soothe him. “Let’s just get back home.”

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo turned back around and started driving out of the parking lot and back towards Sehun’s home.

Sehun thought it was cute the way Luhan looked out the window at everything and smiled without a care in the world. After a couple minutes of watching him, Sehun pressed a button which drew up a screen between them and Kyungsoo. That immediately got Luhan's attention as he turned around and tapped at it with his finger.

“Why did you put this up?” Luhan asked, turning back to face Sehun.

“Just to give us some privacy,” Sehun stated. “I didn’t know if you were staying so quiet because you’re shy around Kyungsoo right now. I figured this would make you feel more comfortable,” he explained.

“Aaahhh...thanks…” Luhan said with a nod of his head. “Can he hear us right now?” he then asked, tapping the screen again.

“Not at all,” Sehun stated.

“Then...do you want me to tell you about what happened that lead me to working for Yifan? Luhan questioned.

“Do you really want to tell me right now?” Sehun asked. “I’m fine with it as long as you are too. I just don’t want you to feel rushed to tell me anything.”

“Mmmm...I want to tell you now since I promised I would,” Luhan said with a nervous smile.

Still buckled in, Luhan turned his body a little so he was facing Sehun more and licked his lips.

“I...didn’t come from a good family…” Luhan began explaining, quickly averting his eyes to his lap where he played with his hands.

The entire time Luhan was explaining things to Sehun, the man stayed quiet and listened to him. There were only a couple of times that he interrupted him, simply because he was shocked about what he was hearing.

“Yifan kidnapped you!” Sehun shouted suddenly, shocked by what Luhan had told him. “He seemed like a decent person at first...but now…” he said while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well...yes he did kidnap me I guess, and he is a decent person, but...just keep listening,” Luhan said as he waved his hands around a little in frustration of not knowing exactly what to say back to Sehun.

Luhan continued telling his story to Sehun, but was stopped again when he told him about how Yifan had auctioned off his virginity. To Junmyeon nonetheless.

“That bastard almost won you tonight!” Sehun exclaimed, pulling Luhan in close to him and rubbing his head. “I can’t believe he hurt you like that in the beginning. You were so young...too young!”

“It’s all just a memory now…” Luhan stated, pushing slightly away from Sehun because the man was smothering him. “A very bad memory…”

“I wish I could take it away from you,” Sehun stated in a saddened voice.

Giving the man a small smile, Luhan continued telling him his story up until the part when Sehun started coming in and visiting him. Sehun learned how Luhan got some of the scars on his body and had learned so much about the boy in general.

By the time Luhan was done explaining everything, the car had stopped and their door was opened for them by Kyungsoo. Sehun unbuckled himself and Luhan before sliding out, followed by the younger.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” the younger quickly said before chasing after Sehun who was already walking towards his house.

When Luhan looked up at the house, he almost fell backwards. It was huge. No. Huge was an understatement. He had never seen a house the size of this before. Compared to the house he had grown up in, this was a million times better at least.

“Luhan? Are you coming?” Sehun asked when he turned around to see the younger staring up at the house.

“Yes! I’m coming!” Luhan called as he ran up to Sehun and followed him into the house.

Once Luhan stepped foot into Sehun’s house, he was greeted by at least twenty servants who were lined up on both sides of the door and bowing to them.

“This way,” Sehun said with a small laugh as Luhan stared at the servants in awe. “I should give you a quick tour of the house.”

“It’s so big. Is there a map somewhere that I can use?” the younger asked in a serious voice.

“If you have trouble memorizing the floor plan then I can have something simple drawn out for you,” Sehun said, leaning down to kiss Luhan on his temple. “Now come on, there’s a lot to show you.”

The two of them then began making their way through the house. The instant they started walking in the main entrance room, there was a loud echo of their shoes bouncing off the walls, which showed just how large the place was. 

Luhan was completely shocked by everything he was seeing as Sehun showed him around more. There was a pool, a movie theater, a bowling alley, an arcade, even a room with turf and soccer nets set up. The dining room was huge with a table big enough to seat at least forty people, and the kitchen had more food and equipment than Luhan would ever know what to do with, not that he would be using them. 

At the very end of their tour, Sehun took Luhan outside and showed him the large forest, which he owned, not too far from his backyard.

“How large is the forest?” Luhan asked.

“Hmmm...about twenty acres I believe,” Sehun stated.

“That’s huge...I think…” Luhan said when he realized he was not sure how large twenty acres really was.

“Luhan, did you ever get an education these last ten years?” Sehun asked out of curiosity.

“Umm...no…” Luhan confessed. “I only went to school until I was fourteen. After I was taken in by Yifan, well...something else became my priority...” he said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Hmmm...we’ll have to fix that,” Sehun stated. “I don’t mind how you are now, but you need to at least have a high school education. I can call one of my tutors and have you start in a couple of weeks,” he explained while rubbing his chin.

“You have private tutors too!?” Luhan asked in amazement. 

“Of course,” Sehun said with a shrug of his shoulders. “That’s how I was able to stay at the top of my class during my school years. My father insisted that I always be number one and in college...let me tell you...that was a migraine in itself,” he stated.

“Sehun...if you don’t mind me asking...umm...how old are you?” Luhan questioned.

“I’m twenty-seven,” the man replied. “Not much older than you.”

“What!? But...this house...the money you spent to win me in the auction…” Luhan said with his jaw dropping open.

“I’m from a very wealthy family that has more money than we know what to do with,” Sehun stated. “I was also able to get a high position at my father’s company right out of college, so I’ve been earning a lot of money right out of the gate,” he explained with a heavy sigh. “That’s why Yifan’s place was recommended to me when I was only twenty-one. You can imagine the amount of stress I was under to go from school straight into the business world.”

“But...wouldn’t you graduate when you’re twenty-two usually?” Luhan questioned. “I only know that because there are rich customers’ sons usually came there as a celebration, and their fathers requested me for them,” he explained.

“Firstly, I cannot believe fathers would bring their sons there as a celebration,” Sehun said with a shake of his head, trying to imagine what his father would think of him if he ever found out he had gone to a place like that. “Secondly, I graduated a year early because my father insisted,” he explained.

“Wow…” Luhan muttered in surprise. “A year early? I barely know anything, and yet you graduated college a year early…” he said, suddenly feeling bad that he was lacking so much.

“Well come on now. Let’s head back inside because there’s still one more room I need to show you,” Sehun explained, rubbing the younger on the shoulder and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Sehun led Luhan back inside and up to the second floor and down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a large set of double wooden doors. Reaching forward, Sehun pushed the doors open, revealing a large white room.

Guiding Luhan inside, the younger started walking around and looking at everything. Sehun allowed him to walk around and explore the room. Luhan soon found the large attached bathroom and the walk-in closet that was almost as big as his room back at Yifan’s. Everything was white though. White bedding, white rug, white towels in the bathroom, white tub, white tiled floor, white curtains, even all the furniture were made out of a light wood...the only things that were not white were the wooden floor and the clothes in his closet. 

What’s with all the white? Does he like everything to look pure or something? Luhan thought to himself as he closed the door to the closet he had just been looking in so he could explore more.

Only when Luhan had looked around everywhere did he stop and come back to Sehun, who was standing in the middle of the room. The older had been watching him the entire time with a large smile on his face.

“What do you think?” Sehun asked.

“It’s so big! What room is this? Your bedroom?” Luhan asked.

“This, Luhan, is your new room,” Sehun stated. “I’ll have people come in and you can tell them how you would like it decorated. You can do whatever you want in here.”

“Really?” Luhan asked, his eyes going wide.

Sehun nodded his head, motioning for Luhan to come and sit down with him on his bed. Luhan sat down with Sehun, but was soon laying down with his eyes closed.

“Would you like to rest here for a bit and take a nap?” Sehun asked, running his hand through Luhan’s hair. “You’ve had an eventful day today.”

“I’m not some little kid who needs to take naps in the middle of the day,” Luhan stated with his eyes still closed.

“I’m not calling you a little kid,” Sehun said with a small laugh. “I just want to make sure you’re rested up properly,” he explained.

Getting up from the bed, Sehun pulled a cover over Luhan and tucked him in. By the time he was done, the younger was already passed out. With a small laugh, Sehun quickly reached back down and undid Luhan’s tie from around his neck, and carefully pulled his arms out from his jacket sleeves so he could rest more comfortably. Then he re-tucked the younger in, and could not help from smiling at how innocent and cute he looked with his mouth hanging partially open.

Sehun allowed for Luhan to sleep, and only woke him up to eat dinner. Right after the younger filled his stomach, he passed right back out again. Luhan had no idea himself that he was this tired. But then again, he had lived the last past ten years of his life running on almost no sleep. 

He would typically be up at the crack of dawn to pleasure those who needed to be at work in the morning. Sometimes he never went to bed until early in the morning because he was busy pleasuring those who worked late and came afterwards. Three to four hours of sleep at a time was the longest he ever got, taking some small naps in the middle of the day when he could fit them in as well so he would not pass out on a customer. Now that he could actually sleep, it appeared his body was taking advantage of it.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Later  
~~~~

By now, Luhan was more accustomed to living with Sehun. It was a bit strange getting use to the rules Sehun had told him, which was basically to act like a normal and do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Luhan was also more familiar with the layout of the house. A couple of times he had still gotten lost, but there were enough servants around to point him in the right direction. Quite a couple of the female servants had taken a liking to Luhan because of how he would cutely follow Sehun around and because of his innocent appearing nature.

A couple of times Sehun had visited Luhan in his room while he was getting ready for bed, and they would get distracted and end up making out and play with each other. Even though they were always up for playing around and touching one another, they still had not gone as far as to have sex yet.

Today, however, Sehun had something different planned. They were sitting down and eating a late lunch when Luhan realized Sehun was watching him and barely touching his food.

“Is something wrong?” Luhan asked as he stopped eating.

“I was just thinking...I want to do something completely new with you, Luhan,” Sehun explained while drumming his fingers on the table.

“Something new?” the younger asked, cocking his head the the side.

“Well, it’s more so...a game…that I want to play with you,” Sehun explained after thinking about how he wanted to phrase it. “Would you be interested?”

“I guess…” Luhan replied, not really knowing what to think since Sehun had not told him anything about this game.

“Come on then,” Sehun said, grabbing the younger by the wrist and pulling him along with him.

Luhan followed behind Sehun, confused because they were heading down into the basement, a place he had never been shown before. He was even more confused when he stopped in front of a room that had a scanner by the door.

He stayed quiet as he watched Sehun place his hand onto the scanner. There was a couple of seconds before Luhan heard a click as the door unlocked. Sehun turned his head and smiled at Luhan before pushing the door open. 

Inside, the room was dark. So when Sehun moved aside to allow Luhan inside, he could not tell what the room was. It was only when Sehun placed his hand on his shoulder and guided him in, that Luhan entered. Once they were inside, Sehun closed the door behind them and then flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room.

Luhan squinted a little as he adjusted to the sudden bright light. When his eyes were able to focus he saw what was in this mysterious room. What he saw, however, scared him. This room looked like the one Junmyeon had raped him in during his first night. 

Luhan immediately bolted to the empty space on the wall and backed himself against it. He tried to make himself as small as he could against the wall as he shook his head back and forth quickly.

“You’re just like them!” Luhan screamed in horror.

“Luhan...shhh...it’s not like that,” Sehun said in a calm, low voice. 

“But this….this…” Luhan stuttered out.

“Is basically all of my stepbrother’s things,” Sehun explained.

Luhan stopped shouting for a second and straightened himself up a little as he stared at Sehun.

“Y-your step brother?” Luhan asked in a shocked voice.

“Yes, Luhan. My step brother’s into this kind of thing, consensual of course,” Sehun explained. “The only things that are mine in this room are over there,” he stated, pointing over to a wall that had the animal ears, tails, and collars.

Luhan suddenly relaxed more and pushed off from against the all to go over to the wall Sehun was pointing to. He was running his hands over the tails hanging on the wall and realized there were some that he had never seen before. Some of the newer ones he was seeing looked interested to him and caught his attention as he wondered how he would look with them on.

“Why don’t you strip, pick something out, and put them on,” Sehun said as he watched the younger.

Nodding his head, Luhan started stirpping his clothes off while he looked at all the options before him. His eyes skimmed the wall until they found something new he had never worn before. Reaching forward, he grabbed a pair of deer ears that had small horns on them as well, and the dear tail.

Sehun watched as Luhan slipped on the ears and quickly grabbed him a bottle of lube and handed it to him when he picked up the tail. Turning a deep shade of red, Luhan took the bottle of lube from Sehun and squirted some onto his hand and brought it back to his entrance. The younger was past the point of being embarrassed of preparing himself while someone else watched, so he got to work right away.

After Luhan had inserted three fingers into his hole and worked himself open, he reached for the buttplug and put more lube onto it to make sure it was slick enough. Once the buttplug was prepared, Luhan pressed it up against his hole and pushed it inside.

“Aaahhhhh!” Luhan moaned when the buttplug slid into place and rested inside of him.

“Now, should I explain what I have planned for us today?” Sehun asked with a smirk on his face. 

Luhan nodded his head before walking over to a mirror and checking out what he looked like. He played with the deer ears on his head and then turned around to look at the tail. Squeezing his butt, Luhan squealed when he saw that when he did this, the tail went up and he could see the white underside. He was a little white tailed deer! Luhan squeezed his butt a couple more times and laughed as he watched the tail move. This was really too entertaining for his own good.

“What’s the pl-” Luhan stopped talking and toppled to the floor when he saw the gun Sehun was holding. “Sehun!” he screamed in terror, trying to scoot away from the man as fast as possible.

“Don’t worry, Luhan!” Sehun called.

“You want to shoot me!?” Luhan screamed again. “Did I bore you in only a week!? I'm sorry! I can do better!”

“Luhan, listen to me!” the older called.

“The game you want to play is ‘shoot Luhan’ or something!?” Luhan asked in a terrified voice.

“Luhan!” Sehun screamed even louder, causing the younger to go silent. “Will you listen to me for just one second?” the older asked, running his free hand through his hair. “This isn’t an actual gun,” he stated. “It holds tranquilizer darts,” he explained, opening up the cartridge and pulling one of the darts out to show the younger.

Sehun then went over towards Luhan while holding the small dart and handed it to him to see for himself. Luhan took the dart from Sehun and looked at it carefully. It just looked like a small needle that had red feathers sticking off the back of it, so it could be found easily.

“See? The rest are the same,” Sehun explained, showing Luhan the inside of the cartridge. “No bullets...just light tranquilizers.”

“But...why do you have a tranquilizer gun like this?” Luhan then questioned while handing the small dart back to Sehun.

“That’s what I want to explain to you,” Sehun said with a heavy sigh as he slid the dart back into the gun. “You know the forest at the back of the house?” he asked, watching as Luhan nodded. “That’s what we’re going to use for the game.”

“We’re playing in the forest?” Luhan questioned, not sure how he felt about that. 

“Yes, that’s why I had you dress like that,” Sehun explained.

“You mean I’m going out there in only this!?” the younger screeched.

“The forest is fenced in and no one else is going to be able to see you,” the man pointed out. “Would you like a pair of shorts to cover yourself up more?”

“That would ruin the look though,” Luhan pointed out. “If there isn’t a chance that anyone will see me then I guess I can go out like this…” he stated.

“Are you ready for the rules of our game then?” Sehun questioned, looking down at the younger.

“Yes!” Luhan replied eagerly, clenching his butt and wiggling it a little in entertainment.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do,” Sehun said with a large, excited smile on his face. “I will give you fifteen minutes to run into the forest and find a place to hide,” he began explaining as he helped the younger up from the floor and gave a quick squeeze to his butt. “A bell will toll when the fifteen minutes are up, and that’s when I can come looking for you. Of course, you can keep moving around and look for different places to hide.”

“So...what happens if you find me?” Luhan questioned.

“If I find you within an hour, after the fifteen minutes for you to hide are up, then I get to do something fun to you,” Sehun explained.

“And...if you don’t find me?” the younger asked.

“If I cannot find you within an hour, the same bell will toll again to make us both aware of the time that has passed,” Sehun began explaining. “If you are able to stay hidden for that hour, you will get one of your favorite things as a reward. You’ll be allowed to give me a blowjob and-”

“I do!?” Luhan asked, interrupting Sehun because of his excitement. Even though it did not seem like too much of a reward, Luhan’s favorite thing was servicing Sehun and seeing him in pleasure, and his best way of doing that was by giving the man a blowjob.

“Luhan,” the older said firmly.

“Sorry...please continue…” Luhan stated.

“Like I was saying...I will also give you a blowjob for the first time, since I know you’ve wanted me to do that for you since I started coming to visit you,” Sehun explained, which made Luhan smile big in excitement. “If I cannot find you in five hours, another bell will toll and we can return to the house.”

“So...what’s that for then?” Luhan asked, pointing to the tranquilizer gun.

“The point of this game, is for me to find you and shoot you with one of these darts,” Sehun stated. “If you get hit with one, you’ll be knocked out for about two hours.”

“So...this is like a giant game of hide-and-seek,” Luhan stated. “And my goal is not to be shot with one of those tranquilizers.”

“Exactly. Think you can win?” Sehun asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“I played a giant game of hide-and-seek for a month when I was fourteen...I think I have this won already,” Luhan stated with a confident smile on his face.

“Let me remind you how that month long game ended for you,” Sehun stated.

Luhan stuck his tongue out at Sehun before the man guided him back into the hallway in the basement and led him to another door that led to the back of the house. When they popped out, Sehun looked at Luhan and smirked. They walked till they were only a couple of feet away from the forest and then stopped. 

Then, Sehun uttered one single word.

“Run.”

Luhan’s eyes widened and he was off in a heartbeat. He was into the forest in no time and quickly began searching for a place to duck down and hide. Unlike Sehun, he did not know this forest at all, so that put him a little bit of a disadvantage. He did not know where any potential hiding spots were and had no idea if there were any wild animals either, though his guess was there were.

“He wouldn’t send me in here alone if there were dangerous animals,” Luhan said to himself as he continued running as fast as he could.

After a couple of minutes of running every which way, Luhan spotted a log leaning up against a small hill and headed over towards it. There was enough room under the log for him to crawl under and pull his knees up to his chest. Thankfully there was grass under the log or his butt would have hurt from being poked by sticks and rocks.

Breathing hard from running so fast, Luhan worked on catching his breath and calming down. He was certain that Sehun would never hurt him, but he was still technically being hunted down by him. Hell, he was even dressed as a deer! What could be more perfect for this scenario?

Luhan rested in his hiding spot for a couple more minutes, and was about to move again when he heard a bell toll loudly. The sudden noise startled Luhan, making him jump and hit his head on the bottom of the log, which hurt really bad.

“Sehun’s coming after me now…” Luhan whispered to himself, now scared to move.

Waiting a couple more minutes, Luhan stayed as still as possible to see if he could hear Sehun. When he heard nothing, however, he decided the coast must be clear. After all, he had gotten far into the forest with running, and he doubted Sehun was running to catch up to him. That must have meant he would be safe for a while.

Staying close to the ground, Luhan started moving around, always making sure to check for any signs of Sehun before making any large movements to his next hiding spot. 

Luhan was moving around quite well he thought, when suddenly there was a rustle coming from a nearby bush. Scared, Luhan froze right where he was and looked towards the moving bush. Could it be possible that Sehun was hiding behind it and about to ambush him?

He was about to make a run for it when suddenly a little fox popped out from the bush. They both looked at each other curiously, wondering what the other was doing there. When Luhan tilted his head to the side, the little creature did the same and let out a small noise he had never heard before. Slowly, they inched closer to each other, Luhan remaining as low to the ground as possible to try and be less intimidating. 

The two kept inching closer and closer to each other to the point where their noses were almost touching. Both of them were staring at each other in fascination, Luhan more so because he had never seen a fox. He had been dressed up as one before with Sehun, but that was the closet he had ever gotten.

“Hey there, little guy,” Luhan whispered to the fox with a fascinated look on his face.

It was then that the fox snapped out, trying to bite Luhan on the nose.

That quick action from the fox caused Luhan to let out a scream and fall backwards onto his butt from shock. As soon as he screamed, however, he knew he had given away his position. Quickly, he slapped his hands over his mouth and looked around to see if Sehun was anywhere nearby. The fox sure was not anymore, probably scared by his sudden outburst.

Not knowing if Sehun would be aware of his position, Luhan stood up and quickly made his way deeper into the forest. He took his time hiding behind trees that were thick enough to hide his entire body, and peaking around every corner.

Luhan had no idea how much time had passed since the bell had tolled, but his feet were starting to hurt from running on the uneven ground. If Sehun had offered him shorts, maybe it would have been smart to request shoes instead. It was obviously too late for that now, but something to keep in mind of they ended up playing this game again. The younger was thoroughly relieved when he stumbled upon a bush he could hide behind, glad to have a chance to rest his aching feet. While he was sitting there, catching his breath once again, the bush started moving. It was like something was tugging at its branches and then letting go.

Confused, Luhan risked a peek over the top of the bush. He was hoping it would not be another fox who would snap at him. That was the last thing he needed. When he peered over the bush enough, however, he was pleasantly surprised to find a baby deer eating from it. The baby deer then looked up and the two of them stared at each other. Luhan remained completely still, having learned his lesson from the fox, but was shocked when the deer leaned its head in. Still remaining as still as possible, Luhan was even more shocked when he received a lick on his nose from the little deer.

“Hello,” Luhan greeted, not that the deer could understand him. “Do you think I’m one of you?” he asked, shaking his head a little, only to see the baby deer mimic him while jumping around a little as if it was excited that it had found a deer look-a-like.

Luhan began reaching his hand out to where the baby deer was, when there was suddenly the sound of a stick breaking. Both Luhan and the baby deer looked up to see a mother deer standing not to far away. The baby deer made a little sound before running off and nuzzling itself against its mother’s side.

Luhan watched as the two deer walked off together and could not help but feel sad as they did so. It made him think back to his family and his mother. He wished his mother would have stayed around long enough to care about him and what was happening. He felt some tears coming to his eyes, but then snapped out of it when he remembered the game he was playing.

Deciding he had stayed in one spot for too long, Luhan began crawling away to find a new hiding spot. After all, he had to keep moving if he was going to stay hidden.

After a while longer, Luhan realized his knees were starting to hurt from crawling around most of the time to stay low and out of sight. Even though he knew it was a risk, he stood up and leaned up against a tree to hide for a while. His back and butt were a little scratched up from the trees and ground, but it was nothing that would bother him for more than a few hours, and they would not leave any permanent marks.

Luhan was resting against the tree for a couple of minutes when he heard the sound of a snapping twig. Thinking it was another animal, he turned around, completely exposing himself. Instead of seeing an animal, however, he saw Sehun. Tranquilizer gun up.

Eyes wide, Luhan started bolting farther into the forest. There was the sound of Sehun’s footsteps running behind him for a while, but they suddenly stopped after a couple of seconds. Luhan thought he had lost Sehun when the footsteps died down, but he suddenly felt sharp pain in the lower, left part of his back.

At the momentary pain, Luhan stopped right in his tracks.

Turning his head, Luhan spun around only to see the red feathers sticking out of his back. He then turned his head the other way to get a better look, but only ended up looking like a dog trying to catch his tail.

It only took a couple more seconds before Luhan began feeling the tranquilizer take effect. Slowly, he began sinking to the ground until the side of his face was resting against the dirt and grass. A couple of times he tried standing up, but his head was foggy and his legs and arms would not work the way he wanted them too. 

Luhan then began to hear footsteps, and soon saw Sehun’s feet come into view. The man then lowered himself so the younger would be able to see him, and smiled at Luhan.

The younger’s eyes were closing more and more, and he had to fight to keep them open. His vision was now becoming blurred and he had trouble keeping Sehun’s face in focus. 

Then, the bell tolled, signaling that the hour was up.

“You were so close to winning,” Sehun said before Luhan slipped into unconsciousness.

Smiling down at the younger, Sehun carefully pulled the dart out of Luhan’s back before he picked him up and started carrying him back to the house. He never realized how light the younger was until now, but hugged him close to his chest as he walked.

Sehun took him in through the same back door and headed straight to his bedroom. Once inside his room, he laid Luhan down gently before going to gather the things he needed.

About two hours later, Luhan opened his eye and looked up to realize he was not in his bedroom. He then tried sitting up to see where he was, only to find his hands and feet were tied to the bed. Panic started to kick in when he realized this. Right away, he started pulling at the ropes and thrashing his head back and forth.

In the middle of his struggle, the door to the room opened and Sehun walked in.

“I’m sorry!” Luhan screamed before he stopped moving and stared at the older with his fists clenched.

“What are you talking about, Luhan?” Sehun asked, coming over to the bed and placing his hand on the younger’s face.

“I don’t know what I did wrong...but I’m sorry! Please don’t punish me!” Luhan exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

“Sshhhhhh...shhhhh. Luhan, I’m not going to hurt you,” Sehun explained. “Calm down for me and explain why you’re acting like this,” he said in a calm voice.

“I...I would only...be tied down...if I was being punished by a Master...or...or was going to have a really rough night…” Luhan said while still crying a little bit.

“I’m not going to do that to you, Luhan,” Sehun reassured soothingly. “I’m not going to punish you or anything, and there’s definitely nothing for you to apologize for,” he stated, running his hand over Luhan’s cheek again.

“Wh-where am I?” Luhan asked when he was more calm.

“My bedroom,” Sehun replied with a gentle smile. “I...I wanted to share a special moment with you in here. That is...if you want to as well.”

“What special moment?” Luhan questioned as he calmed down more.

“Do you want to have sex with me for the first time?” Sehun asked, staring down at the younger.

Luhan’s mouth suddenly dropped open and he found he did not know what to say. His mind had gone completely blank at the offer. It was something he had waited years for.

“I...I...I’d love to,” the younger finally answered after Sehun gave him time to process his offer. “Will...will you be gentle?” he asked, since the man had always been gentle with him before.

“No,” Sehun answered right away. “I’m not going to treat you like a virgin or anything, since I know you’re far from being one. But at the same time, I’m not going to be as rough as some of your other...masters,” he explained while crawling onto the bed. “I’ll treat you somewhere between the two.”

It was only when the bed moved as Sehun crawled on more that Luhan felt the buttplug inside of him move.

“You kept the tail in me?” Luhan asked as Sehun hovered over him.

“And the ears,” Sehun added.

“Wh-!” the younger shook his head a couple of times and could feel the ears brushing up against the pillow he was resting on.

“I couldn’t help it...you look so cute with them on,” Sehun confessed. “But now...it’s time we got rid of this,” he said, bringing his hand down to the deer tail and pulling it out with one swift tug.

“Aaahhhhh!” Luhan moaned at the feeling of the buttplug being pulled from him so suddenly. It left him feeling oddly empty, as he let out an involuntary whimper.

“I’m keeping the ears on you because they make you look cute,” Sehun stated.

“A twenty-four year old doesn’t look cute,” Luhan stated, pulling at his restraints a little with a pout on his face.

“Well you do,” Sehun said before sliding two of his fingers into Luhan’s stretched hole.

Luhan moaned and wiggled around on the bed as he felt Sehun’s fingers moving around inside of him. The man did not often use his fingers, so it always felt better whenever he did. That was the reason Sehun chose to keep Luhan tied down for this part. He was certain if he had not tied him down, that the younger would be moving around too much in pleasure.

After about ten minutes of prepping the younger, Sehun pulled his fingers out and saw the erection Luhan had.

“Wait just one moment,” Sehun said before he started working at the ropes tying the younger down.

As Sehun moved around the bed, Luhan saw he also had an erection and that he was leaking quite a lot of pre-cum. That must have meant he was excited to have sex with him if he was that easily aroused right now. Not knowing he was doing it, Luhan ran his tongue over his lips as he stared at the older’s erection.

When Sehun climbed back onto the bed with Luhan now completely free, he climbed between his legs and stared down at him.

“So why was I tied down with to begin with?” the younger questioned, his head cocked to the side.

“I wanted to see what you looked like tied up like that,” Sehun admitted, biting his bottom lip slightly. “And to make sure you didn’t move around too much while I stretched you a bit more,” he continued explaining, loving how Luhan was looking up at him so innocently. “But are you ready now?” Sehun asked, leaning forward.

“I’ve been ready,” Luhan replied with a huge smile on his face.

Leaning forward more, Sehun pressed his lips against Luhan’s lightly. Bringing his hands up like usual when they kissed, Luhan tangled them in Sehun’s hair and pulled at it slightly. During their kiss, Luhan felt the head of Sehun’s cock brush up against his entrance, causing him to moan in anticipation.

While they continued kissing, Luhan felt Sehun pushing into him. It was slow at first, but Sehun suddenly thrust all the way inside of him with a single snap of his hips. Their lips disconnected and both of them moaned in pleasure. Luhan could feel how Sehun was shaking in pleasure and fought back the urge to start moving his hips right away.

“Sehun!” Luhan called out. “God...you’re so hard, long, hot, and I feel you twitching inside of me!” he screamed, backing his head against the pillow he was resting on. “Your cock feels amazing!”

“Fuck, Luhan! Your ass is swallowing me whole!” Sehun moaned. “I can’t believe you feel this good...how are you still this tight!?”

“Secret,” Luhan moaned. “Now move!” he commanded.

Sehun let out a small chuckle before he moved his hips, pulling himself out, and thrusting back forward. Right away he set a fast, hard pace, making Luhan move with each thrust. The younger helped as well by moving his hips and hooking his legs around Sehun’s waist to push him in more.

Leaning down, Sehun started kissing Luhan along his neck and chest without slowing his thrusts. The two of them were moaning loudly and making the bed creak with each movement.

“Sehun! Sehun!” Luhan called out loudly, tossing his head to the side.

“Luhan...you feel so good,” Sehun grunted.

“L-let me...do...some work…” the younger panted, reaching his hand up and stroking Sehun’s face, which was starting to glisten with a light layer of sweat.

Sehun nodded his head, and before he knew what was happening, Luhan was sitting up and switching their positions. Soon, Sehun found himself laying down on his back with Luhan sitting on his erection, burying it all the way inside of him. He did not even know how the younger had managed to change their positions so quickly, but figured it was from all his years of experience.

“You’re completely inside of me…” Luhan whined in pleasure, his head thrown back.

“It feels like you’re even tighter right now,” Sehun grunted, reaching up and grabbing the younger’s hips to help steady him.

“You’ll enjoy this more now,” Luhan stated before he started moving up and down on the older’s erection.

The way Luhan moved his hips so quickly, the way he circled them around, or grinded again the older, all of that made Sehun go insane with pleasure. The man had never felt this way in his entire life, and now Luhan was giving it all to him. The younger even reached down and started running his hands over Sehun’s nipples, pinching them every now and then for a little extra pleasure.

“L-Luhan…” Sehun gasped out, throwing his head back. “Damn...you’re so good!”

“I’ve had ten years of experience,” Luhan moaned out while he continued moving. “I would hope by now I would be good at this kind of thing.”

Luhan thrust his hips a couple more times before he suddenly felt Sehun fill him up deep inside. Sehun let out a loud moan as he came inside of Luhan, and the younger slowed his pace a little to milk more out of him, but he never stopped completely moving.

“P-please...give me time…” Sehun begged, feeling overstimulated right now. “Break...a small break…”

“Where is the fun for me then?” Luhan asked as he picked up his pace again. “I still haven’t cum.”

Sehun could only moan as he felt himself getting hard again as Luhan continued moving his hips. The younger never faltered, even when Sehun bucked his hips up in pleasure to try and make the younger stop moving. Luhan was being very persistent.

As Luhan continued moving his hips, Sehun leaned up on his elbows and reached for the younger’s head, pulling him down by his hair. A small groan left Luhan’s lips as he was pulled down, but the instant their lips crashed together he was a moaning mess. He had always prided himself on being a good kisser, but Sehun was something else himself. The man really knew how to use his tongue.

“Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!” Luhan grunted when he felt the need for air.

When Sehun did not pick up on his meaning, the younger began slapping him on the chest and stopped moving his hips. That got Sehun’s attention and made him release Luhan’s hair, allowing the younger to sit up and take in much needed gulps of air.

“Were you trying to suffocate me…?” Luhan panted out as he stayed sitting still.

“Sorry...got a bit too into it I guess,” Sehun said with an apologetic smile.

“I thoroughly enjoy when you get into it, but I enjoy being able to breath and not passing out more,” Luhan stated, wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Luhan,” Sehun apologized, running his hand down the younger’s body. “Forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you,” the younger said. “How could I not? After all, you were only trying to suffocate me while we kissed,” he chuckled with a slight roll of his eyes.

Since Luhan still was not moving again, Sehun took this time to slightly change their positions. Grabbing onto Luhan, Sehun sat up on the bed and slightly lifted the younger so he could cross his legs and set him back down in his lap. When he lowered Luhan back down onto him, the younger wiggled his butt, adjusting to the way he was now sitting on Sehun’s erection.

With Sehun’s arms still wrapped around the younger, he started moving his hips, bucking up into Luhan’s tight heat. That got Luhan moving again, bucking his hips so Sehun would hit deeper inside of him. Soon, both of them were thrusting their hips hard, trying to go as hard as fast as they could manage without hurting each other.

“M-my cock...it’s rubbing on...your stomach…” Luhan moaned out as he leaned his head forward and rested it in the crook of Sehun’s neck.

“I thought you’d appreciate that,” Sehun replied, pulling the younger closer so he could feel his erection against him better. 

It did not matter to Sehun that he was getting all of Luhan’s pre-cum smeared on his stomach, he only wanted the younger to get more pleasure than he already was.

Luhan changed where his hands were and wrapped them around Sehun’s back and started clawing at it. When that was not enough, he opened his mouth and bit down on the older’s shoulder, trying his hardest not to leave any marks or make him bleed. He just had not felt this good in such a long time that he had no idea what to do with his body. All he knew was he needed to find a way to center himself, and thought that maybe if he held onto something tight enough, it would do the trick.

“Is someone getting close to cumming?” Sehun asked, releasing one of his hands from around Luhan and bringing it down to the younger’s leaking erection.

“Sehun...please!” Luhan begged as he tried grinding his hips down harder and faster to get more pleasure. “Please, make me cum!” he screamed.

“You want to cum?” Sehun asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes! I want to cum!” Luhan replied, panting hard against Sehun’s neck. “Please…” he whined, quickly biting Sehun’s ear and giving it a small tug with his teeth.

Sehun gave a small moan as he felt Luhan bite him, because he knew the younger was aware he was really sensitive there.

“Then let’s cum together,” Sehun said. “I want to cum together with you.”

Now sucking on his ear, Luhan hummed in response and rolled his hips. Both of those actions only made Sehun buck his hips up faster and stroke Luhan harder.

The two of them continued moving and Luhan felt the need to cum increasing by the second. Soon, he was clamping down around Sehun harder and moaning into his ear as well. Both of these things only turned Sehun on even more and caused him to need to cum sooner than he thought he would. He only need to wait for Luhan to release before he did.

The wait was not long, because with four more thrusts, Luhan was screaming in pleasure as he spraying his cum onto himself and Sehun. With the feeling of Luhan’s ass clenching so hard around his erection while he came, it caused Sehun to cum in no time as well. 

They rode out their orgasms together, Luhan feeling especially full since this was Sehun’s second time cumming inside of him. They continued rocking their hips together slightly as they relaxed after their orgams.

Once they both calmed down more, Luhan pulled himself off from Sehun’s erection and looked down at it.

“It would be a shame to waste all that cum,” Luhan said with a small smile.

Before Sehun could say anything, he felt Luhan lapping at his cock with a content cat. The feeling of his tongue on him started to get him hard, however, so he figured he might as well pleasure Luhan as well.

“Wait...stop for a minute,” Sehun groaned out, placing his hand under Luhan’s chin and lifting his face up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Luhan asked. “I thought you wouldn’t mind this. I mean...I just thought that I-”

“Luhan, you’ve done nothing wrong. I appreciate that you want to pleasure me more,” the older said while looking the younger in the eyes. “But I want to give you a blowjob too,” Sehun explained.

“But...I didn’t win the game,” the younger reminded him.

“Just because you didn’t win...doesn’t mean I can’t change my mind,” Sehun told him. “Now lay on your back.”

Doing as he was told, Luhan laid down and waited as Sehun straddled him, his semi hardened cock swinging down in front of his face.

Luhan was just about to start sucking on Sehun’s cock again, but he then felt the man’s mouth around him. That feeling took his breath away. He had only ever received a blowjob from a couple of female clients he had taken, and they had never done a good job. It had always been sloppy and quick, and did not bring him pleasure. Sehun, however...Sehun was a different story.

“Fuck! How are you this good!?” Luhan moaned while jerking Sehun off to still give him pleasure.

“Am I really that good? I’ve never done this before,” Sehun stated, popping his mouth off Luhan’s cock.

“Then don’t stop...please...don’t stop!” he moaned before beginning to suck Sehun off again.

The older moaned at the feeling of Luhan’s mouth around him before placing his mouth back around the younger’s forming erection. The room became silent besides for the slurping sounds coming from their mouths and the occasional moan that was able to escape. 

They were both bucking their hips, trying to get more of their cock into the other’s mouth. Since Sehun had said he had never given a blowjob before, Luhan tried not to thrust his hips too hard in fear of hurting him. The last thing he wanted was to jab Sehun in the back of the throat with his cock and give him a sore throat. The man was kind enough to do this for him, so he should avoid hurting him as much as possible.

Both of them never stopped moving their mouths or tongues and it almost became a contest of who could make the other cum first. But, of course with Luhan’s ten years of experience, he had Sehun cumming down his throat in no time.

Luhan licked any extra cum carefully away while Sehun moaned around his cock in pleasure. He finished cleaning off Sehun’s cock before he came, so Luhan laid on the bed moaning the older’s name while he waited for his release. But that was when Sehun started giving him small bites to his erection. Luhan had never told anyone that getting his cock bit lightly was a huge turn-on for him. So with Sehun doing that, he was cumming in only a matter of seconds.

With no complains, Sehun took all of Luhan’s cum into his mouth and swallowed it. There was a bit of a strange taste that came along with it, but it was not anything terrible he could not deal with.

When Sehun finally popped his mouth off from Luhan’s now flaccid cock, he turned around to find the younger passed out on the bed.

“Luhan? Are you really asleep?” Sehun asked. “Luhan?” he called again, gently placing his hand on the top of the younger’s head.

“Nnn…” Luhan murmured back as he nudged his head into Sehun’s hand subconsciously.

With a smile on his face, Sehun carefully got off the bed, removed the animal ears, and picked up Luhan. He carried him over to a couch in his room and draped a cover over him to keep him warm. He then returned to his bed and quickly stripped the sheets off and placed new ones on. The servants were usually the ones who did that, but based on the current situation, it would be more appropriate for him to do it so he would not have to risk Luhan being seen naked by anyone.

Once Sehun had the sheets changed out and the bed was presentable enough, he picked up Luhan again and carried him back over to the bed. Even though the walk from the couch to the bed was short, Sehun found Luhan clinging to him and nuzzling his head against his chest.

When he reached the bed, Sehun began setting the younger down carefully and untangling his limbs from him. Sehun then crawled into bed and hugged the younger closer to him, moving any hair out of his eyes before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Luhan was the first to wake up. The room smelled heavily of sex from the previous night and then it hit him. He was still in Sehun’s room. Not only that, he was sleeping in Sehun’s bed. With Sehun.

Panic slowly started to set in as he realized this. If he ever fell asleep in a master’s bed after they were finished, he was expected to be out of the room before the master woke up. If the master ever woke up and found him sleeping there, he would get severely punished, and that usually resulted in a couple new scars or being unable to walk for the next couple of days.

Luhan thought it would be a good idea to try and move, but he realized Sehun had his arm draped over his stomach. As carefully as he could, the younger tried wiggling out from Sehun’s grasp, but suddenly the older woke up.

“Luhan?” Sehun asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he looked at the younger. “You’re awake now?”

With fear in his eyes, Luhan quickly slid away from under Sehun’s arm, confusing the other, and kneeled on the bed in a bowing position with his head touching the mattress. All Sehun could do was stare at Luhan before the younger started shouting.

“I’m sorry!” Luhan apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed! Don’t punish me! O-or if you do want to punish me...you can. It’s completely up to you! I’m sorry!” he shouted, his body shaking slightly in fear.

“Luhan…” Sehun called lightly, crawling over to the younger and picking him up by the shoulders to look at him.

There were tears in Luhan’s eyes, and that killed Sehun on the inside. The younger was still acting as he would in the brothel. Then again, ten years of forming habits was going to be hard to break, especially when the consequences to his actions could end in excruciating pain.

“Luhan. My sweet, sweet, Luhan,” Sehun cooed as he pulled Luhan in towards him and rubbed his head. “There is nothing to apologize for. I enjoy you sleeping with me in here,” he explained.

“Y-you do…?” Luhan asked, not feeling as scared anymore.

“Of course I do,” Sehun reassured. “I actually prefer it for you to sleep with me,” he explained.

“Then...why did you give me my own room?” the younger questioned, cocking his head to the slide slightly in confusion. “If you told me you enjoyed me sharing your bed, I would have done that from the very beginning,” Luhan stated.

Sehun smiled down at Luhan and pulled him into his lap, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I did that because I wanted to make sure you adjusted to living here alright,” Sehun explained. “I wanted to give you a comfortable space to call your own. Somewhere you could run away to if you wanted to.”

“What if I wanted to run to you? Would you have turned me away then?” Luhan asked in a hurt voice.

“Of course not,” Sehun stated, giving him another quick kiss. “I could never turn you down. I just didn’t want you to fear that I might take advantage of you in the middle of the night or anything,” he stated.

“You’ve always been so kind to me over these past six years,” Luhan said in a small voice. “When everyone else was hard on me and showed no compassion, you were always there. I would never think you’d take advantage of me and turn on me all of the sudden,” he explained, planting a kiss on Sehun’s neck where he knew the man was sensitive.

Looking down at Luhan, Sehun placed his hand under his chin and tilted the younger’s head up more. 

“How did you live ten years of your life in that kind of place...but turn out so gentle?” Sehun asked, looking deep into Luhan’s eyes.

“Because I had you to remind me how to be gentle,” Luhan stated. “You have to admit, when you first met me, I was a little rough around the edges,” he admitted with a small smile on his face as he remembered himself. 

Nodding his head in agreement, Sehun leaned his head down so he could kiss Luhan again. When he leaned his head down, the younger opened his mouth and closed his eyes, allowing for Sehun to do what he liked with him. They shared a quick, passionate kiss, before pulling apart.

“Would you like to sleep in here with me from now on?” Sehun asked, running his hand over Luhan’s bed head.

“I want that more than anything!” Luhan exclaimed, turning his body to he could hug Sehun.

In the process of the hug, Luhan managed to knock Sehun over and was now laying on top of his while wiggling his butt around happily. The two of them continued laying there with Luhan nuzzling himself into Sehun more, and the man wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Are you alright from last night, Luhan?” Sehun then asked. “You’re not hurt anywhere?”

“I’m completely fine. That was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time, because unlike other people I had sex with...you actually cared about how I felt” Luhan replied with a small smile on his face. “I am a little sore because you were really into it though,” he said while reaching his hand back and touching his butt, “but other than that I’m alright.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sehun said, running his hands up and down Luhan’s back. “Now, let’s get up so we can get dressed.”

“Oh, then I need to run to my room quickly!” Luhan said as he moved off of Sehun and jumped off the bed.

Luhan looked around the room, but then remembered that he had not been wearing clothes when he had been brought into the room yesterday. When he realized that, he stood still in the room and turned back towards Sehun.

“I don’t have any clothes here,” Luhan said with a blank expression on his face. “How am I supposed to go get changed if I can’t get back to my room?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, Luhan. I have clothes you can wear in my closet,” Sehun stated, motioning for the younger to follow him.

The two of them entered the large walk-in closet and Sehun quickly pulled out some comfortable clothes for Luhan and himself to wear. Once they had them picked out, they quickly pulled them on and gave each other a couple quick kisses before leaving the closet.

“Now we let’s go get some breakfast, because I don’t know about you, but after last night I’m starving right now,” Sehun stated as he rubbed his stomach. “We did sleep right through dinner, after all,” he pointed out.

“You’re a mindreader,” Luhan commented as he grabbed onto Sehun’s arm.

“Then I guess I’m good for something,” Sehun said with a small laugh as he felt Sehun grab onto him tighter.

“You’re good for a lot of things,” Luhan commented, pulling slightly on Sehun’s arm. “Like...saving me from the brothel,” he stated. “I don’t think I ever really thanked you for doing that for me,” Luhan said. “And...not only that. Also for being so kind to me when you visited, and actually talking to me and cuddling...not just touching,” he added as his face started turning red. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re turning so red right now, Luhan,” Sehun stated, placing his hand against the younger’s hot face. “I love you.”

Luhan snapped his head up when he heard those words and stared at Sehun with large eyes. Was something wrong with his ears? Or had he actually heard Sehun correctly just now?

“Y-you...love me?” the younger asked.

“That’s what I just said,” Sehun chuckled. “Do you need to clean your ears out? Did too much dirt get in them from being in the forest yesterday and running around?” he asked, bringing his hand up and touching Luhan lightly on his ear.

“No, it’s not that,” the younger stated.

After saying that, the younger averted his eyes to the floor and walked away from Sehun because he felt a bit guilty. Sehun watched as Luhan went over to the nightstand where he had placed the deer ears. Luhan reached down for the ears, put them on his head, and then reached one hand up and flicked one of the ears a couple of times. With the younger only putting the ears on and playing with them, Sehun felt a rush of excitement as he remembered last night.

Sighing, Sehun walked over to Luhan and plucked the ears from his head, tossing them back onto the nightstand.

“Luhan...why did you sound so shocked when I told you I love you?” Sehun asked, keeping his eyes on the younger.

Feeling uncertain if he wanted to admit it, Luhan looked down at the deer ears again and started to reach for them again. This time, however, Sehun grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“If you put those on again right now I’m not going to be about to stop myself from pushing you down onto that bed and making love to you again,” Sehun explained. “So please, just explain to me why you sounded so shocked.”

“It’s just…” Luhan passed and actually looked up at Sehun now. He swallowed hard before he was able to continue. “I’ve been touched by so many people...and I’m dirty...but...you love me like that?” Luhan asked.

“Luhan, I don’t care about your past and everyone who touched your or did unspeakable things to you,” Sehun explained. “What I do care about is you and your well being. And I’m certain that I love you, that I’ve loved you for many...many years already.”

“I love you too, Sehun,” Luhan then said, feeling his face turn even redder. “I think...I’ve loved you for a long time as well but...I’ve never loved anyone before so I didn’t know.”

“You make that sound so sad, Luhan,” Sehun said with a frown on his face. “I swear I’ll love you ten times as much to make up for what you missed out on all these years,” he stated.

“Does that mean more sex?” Luhan asked, putting on his most innocent face.

“Luhan,” Sehun chuckled. “Love isn’t just about sex, you know.”

“I know...but it’s a perk!” the younger pointed out with a large smile on his face. “We can have sex...six...no...seven times a day!”

“Whoa there, Luhan! While you might be more accustomed to having quite a bit of sex...I wouldn’t like to die from exhaustion,” Sehun said. “We can talk about this more after breakfast. Alright?”

With a nod of his head, Sehun walked with Luhan down towards the dining room. Sehun had never been happier to have someone by his side and Luhan had never been happier to find someone who actually cared for him and would take care of him for the rest of his life. It was like these two were meant to be together, fitting like a puzzle into each other’s lives. They were exactly what the other needed.


End file.
